Avatar: The Legend of Keyx Book 1: Earth
by ssj5goku5
Summary: Orphaned at a young age and forced by an evil overlord to fend for himself, Keyx, a human boy, must overcome obstacles and find his destiny to protect his new friends on their journey to save the world... The first chapter is hard to get through but if you give it a chance it gets good as you go on. Somewhat lore friendly, i tried to make it merge into the world, sorry if it doesnt
1. Awakening

**Chapter One: Awakening**

I dreamt of my childhood. I was a troubled young boy. Orphaned at the age of six I had to fend for myself on the streets of the royal city. It was a rough life but I managed with the help of a few shop keepers I knew. The royal city was huge, probably over a couple million people, and for such a small country, that was saying something. I knew that I had little chance for survival, but everyone around me acted like I was something special. The humans were kind to me only because I was one of them, but the other races, not so much.

My dream started off with the day my parents died. It was a cold November night; clouds covered the winter sky and snow slowly drifted down. I had always loved snow, mother would take me out and build snow castles with me, and she had promised one day we would live in a castle as grand as the palace in the heart of the city.

I was a naive little kid to believe her. Still, she was my mother. I remember going outside with her to play in the snow when a wagon pulled up. Father took me aside and told me to stay indoors.

Two men stepped off the wagon, one tall with pointed ears, an elf, and the other small and pudgy, looked human to me. Both men had black hair and carried with them suitcases, like they intended to move in or something.

My father approached the men and I cracked the window. "…Shall not hear any of it." My father was saying, I didn't catch it all but my father seemed to dislike the men.

"You shall not disobey the orders of the king. To remove us from the property would be to commit treason." The elf said.

"And you know how they treat traitors Remus; remember what happened with that brother of yours." The pudgy man added.

"My son is not a play toy for the king to use at his own whim. You will leave immediately or be removed forcefully."

"You dare threaten us! We are the king's royal guard and you think you can remove us forcefully!" The elf unsheathed a dagger from his pocket.

I silently mumbled to myself, "No father, don't fight these men."

I did not get my wish. No sooner had I said it then my father raised his hand and punched the elf. My mother rushed to father's side, blade in hand. She was never a fighter so I didn't understand why she had done what she did.

She turned her head and yelled, "My son, get away from here as fast as you can!" her last words blotted out by the elf, who had plunged his dagger deep into my mother's gut.

"No!" I screamed, at the top of my lungs. I then raced forward to help, but my father pushed me back. "Your mother knew the cost at which keeping you brought us, now leave before she has died in vein. Leave the city, and do not return!"

So I ran. I ran as fast as I could away from my father, away from the pain. As with all the times I had been in great distress, a trail of fire erupted as I ran. The screams of the elf and my father pierced the cold night sky.

I did as my father asked, I left the royal city, only to be captured and brought upon the king a week later. He was and Elf, and I knew from the stories I had heard that he wasn't a kind one. Still he commanded a country of just over eight million, had a wife and four children, and yet he remained, well I can only explain it as evil.

He ordered me to _Earthbend,_ whatever that was. I didn't understand what he meant, and he was none too pleased that I would not cooperate. I told him time and time again I was just a simple human boy, but he would not listen to me.

I was to be imprisoned until I cooperated with his demands. I spent a couple months in his dungeons, not understanding what I was there for. I knew nothing of any _bending, _nor did I know the term _Avatar._

He was determined to get something out of me so he pressured me and trained me. I was eight by the time I had to escape, taking hostage in a shop near the outskirts of the city. He had beaten me, taught me, and nearly killed me for two years before I got any answers.

I hid in the shop without permission. I didn't care, I just wanted away from the royal scouts that were after me. The owner came home and saw me hiding out behind the counter and scolded me for being there. I told him what had happened, my parents' murder, my imprisonment, my escape, everything. He was an understanding man. He let me stay there for a week, as understanding as he was, he was still a poor man who could not afford to keep an eight year old boy in his home as well.

In that week I got all my questions answered. He told me stories of how the human race was once dominate, proud, and resourceful. They had four great nations, the Fire Kingdom, Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and the Water Tribe, but they were long since disbanded. He told me that in each kingdom you could find a specific type of bender, each to his own kingdom. Fire Benders were natives of the Fire Kingdom, and so on. He also told me that there was one bender who could bend all four elements, called the Avatar, and that the Avatar held the key to balance and peace in the world.

It was my heritage, so for the next six years I raided library after library for information on the great bending nations. I only learned of great Avatars who did big things in the world. I also learned that the Avatar had not been seen in the world for over three hundred years. It seemed that the dream of peace and stability in the world was just that, a dream.

That is until I learned of a group of benders living of the coast of this continent. The great continent of Tarok was huge; it covered most of the eastern hemisphere. The island I had learned of was named Kyoshi Island, named after a great Avatar.

So I began my travel to Kyoshi Island, traveling mostly by carriage. I had made it to the coast only to find that I had no way over the ocean.

"But there has to be a ship to Kyoshi Island" I pleaded, "I must go there to find out about the Avatar!"

At this the merchant flinched, he was a stout, goblinish man, short, green skinned, pointed ears. You know, goblin. Well anyways, I argued with him for hours, none of which did me any good what so ever, so I left. I sat on the beach for the rest of the night, falling asleep listening to the waves.

I wish now that I had not fallen asleep.

I was roughly awoken by a group of men, in the royal garb, binding my arms and legs so I could not move.

"Well, well. What have we here men?" A buck tooth man asked.

"The boy that the king 'as been looking for, for what? Six years now?" The man had a weird accent to him.

"Yes you dimwit. And we have him." He chuckled merrily at this. "Put him on the boat then, we sail for the royal kingdom."

The man with the weird accent accosted me, dragging me aboard a ship docked nearby. "You'll love it 'ere mate. Our prisoners are given great treatment, the whole room an' board, yep." He then proceeded to throw me down under, in a disgusting room filled with what smelled like rotten rations.

"'Ave fun in 'ere mate, it's the last light you'll be seeing for a few weeks" He then laughed loudly and slammed the door shut, as all became complete darkness.

My dream faded, as I was getting close to the moment of sleep. I knew my life story too well. I didn't like it any more than anyone else would have if they were me, but the Fates are cruel mistresses.

A bright light erupted all around me. I was weak; I couldn't even feel the sand against my body as I lay there, motionless. All I knew was that I was breathing. Then I heard a voice, a soft whisper in my ear saying, "Wake up, come on wake up" it sounded urgent, like all was riding on me waking up.

I groaned and opened my eyes, and had to squint because of the bright sun. I began to sit up, feeling woozy, and I felt warm hands grip my shoulder. I looked over to see a pretty girl holding me up. I meant to say the first thing that came to mind, which was who are you, but it ended up coming out "Er arg mow."

She giggled, "Charming one, aren't you?" She helped me up, and I could still feel pain in my legs as I began to stand up. "What happened to you? Why were you spread out on the beach like this?"

I was still clearing my head, processing everything around me, and took a while to answer her. I finally said, "I don't know. One minute I was on a ship, the next I was knocked out on this beach."

"A ship? Hasn't been one around these waters in, I don't know, few years at least. The war has been rough."

"War? What war?" I was confused; this girl had made no sense. I knew nothing of any wars, in any part of the world.

"The High Elven Council is trying to take over the world. Where have you been for the last fifty years?" she looked at me like I was an idiot asking a stupid question.

"Well from the sounds of it, not paying attention I guess. What's the High Elven Council?" I figured it was something kids learned in school. I never went to one since I had been an orphan.

She looked at me with a skeptical look on her face and said "Well it was founded fifty years ago by the Elf King of Tarok when he set out to conquer all of the known world, all kids know that these days." She looked a bit worried, but she just helped me walk up the beach.

She brought me up to a small village where there were people going about normal business like shopping, walking young kids, playing catch with a leather ball. I looked around and it seemed to be just a normal small village, I had seen a fair few on my way to the coast from the mainland.

"So this Elf King, what was his name?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"The first High King of Tarok. He took over the continent after only a four year siege. His name will forever be in the history books, Daichi. The elves think they own everything, and without the bending nations, or the Avatar for that matter, they will own everything." She looked away, like the pain of distant memories clouded her.

"Daichi, that name is familiar. Where have I heard it before?" I put my hand to my head and closed my eyes, thinking. Then a vision sparked in my mind, a vision of when I was a young boy, and the King was ordering me to bend, he was the Elf King!

I opened my eyes again and she was holding me, she saw I had opened my eyes and said "Are you ok? You just fainted and I didn't know what else to do!"

It took a little to catch my breath so I could speak. "That's alright, I don't normally faint like that I just had a vision of my childhood."

She gave me an odd look and said, "That reminds me, I never asked your name." She held out her hand, "I'm Korra, named after the last known Avatar, what's your name?"

I took her hand and shook it and said, "I'm Keyx. Mother always said it reminded her of old stories she used to hear, about the civilizations before the benders."

"Anyways, what was the vision about?"

"Oh that, I had a vision of when I was six, and the Royal King was ordering me to Earthbend, at the time I had no clue as to what it was…." My sentence was stopped as she covered my mouth.

"Wait a minute! The war began just a few years after the king declared he had captured what he thought was the new Avatar. Was that you?" She looked to me as if she was hoping her idea was false.

I shook my head yes and said "It very well could have been. He tried to force me to bend. He would never divulge his true intentions though, but I mean I was only six."

She looked shaken up by the knowledge that I could be over fifty years old, and trust me I was shaken up about it too, but there was very little we could do. She led me inward towards a small house in the center of the village. "This is where the village elder lives, who happens to be my grandmother, Arabella Beifong. She is one of the oldest Earthbenders to live in today's world and she might know what to do with you." She explained, before opening the door and leading me into what looked like an old fashioned room.

There was a tea pot brewing over a fit pit and a young girl tending to it, and as I glanced around I saw a bunch of weird gadgets puffing smoke and other unidentifiable stuff into the air, all of which had a different fragrance. We walked past the young girl, you looked up and smiled with a grin that had many missing teeth, and we walked to a back room that had heavy drapes across the walls and was completely dark all except for two candles next to a withered looking old lady.

Korra got on her knees and sat down, so I followed her example. "Grandmother, I come before you today accompanied by a young man whom I think may be the boy you have been searching for."

Arabella Beifong looked up at me and a wide smile ran across her withered face. "Yes, I can sense the power in him. Thank you Korra, you may go now if you wish." With that she gestured to the door. Korra shook her head and stayed put. "I have no problem with you staying, as you are the one who found this young man." She turned to me, "Have you heard the old stories young boy?"

I was confused as to what exactly she meant, and then I thought she may just be asking about the Avatar. "Yes, I have heard and read stories of many great Avatars."

"Then you know about the human races downfall?"

I shook my head yes. Korra just watched and waited.

"I must tell you what has been passed down through lore and legend for three hundred years. It has never left Kyoshi Island, nor has it been printed in books. Only few know the truth of what happened, Korra, would you be a dear and shut the door, this is only for your ears to hear." And with that Korra got up to shut the door.

Once it slid closed Arabella began her story, "When Avatar Aang conquered over Fire Lord Ozai, he created the United Nations, with the help of young Zuko, and his friends in both of the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom. Thus began an era of peace and prosperity in the world. As I am sure you both know he governed the construction of Republic City, the capital of the United Nations, where he envisioned all would live happily together in harmony. Such was not so by the time Avatar Korra came to Republic City. But her defeat of Amon showed the world that war was not the answer. After those events the world once again knew peace. Avatar Korra lived out her days in the Southern Water Tribe where she was born, but she was called upon again in a time of distress. Many of what we now call Portals had opened in the world, cutting a rift in the balance and nature of our planet. Avatar Korra was powerless to stop them and many different races of beings began to flood our world. A war erupted over dispute of the land; many benders thought they should go back from where they came. Avatar Korra was in the middle of it and was still powerless to stop the dispute. The races, mostly the ones that called themselves the Elves, started to slaughter our people. They took our land and our lives. Avatar Korra fought them with all her might, but she was brought down, and with her dying breath she looked into the eyes of her people, and the eyes of her attackers and uttered one simple sentence, 'All will be forgiven, only when all is lost' then she activated her Avatar State, and before the glow left, she was beheaded. She purposely ended the Avatar cycle, so as to restore prosperity, at the expense of peace."

At the end of her story I looked over to Korra and I saw that she was stunned. I must have looked like an idiot because I felt like one. That was a completely different story than what the Elves taught.

"So you mean to tell me I was named after the Avatar that caused the destruction of the world?" Korra stood up as she spoke and an angry light lit in her eyes.

"Calm down Korra, were you not listening? All will be forgiven, only when all is lost!" Arabella quoted. "It has a different meaning than what the Elves thought it did. They believed it to mean that their actions would be forgiven if they took the life of the Avatar and ended the reign of the Avatars, but it was not meant like that, us benders knew differently. Avatar Korra did not willfully put herself into the Avatar State when she knew she was moments away from death, the spirits called to her, they forced their knowledge upon her, knowledge of future events, lost when she was killed. She made a prophecy, and an important one at that."

Korra looked like she had just been hit by a giant hammer. She sat back down and said, "I am sorry Grandmother, I over reacted. Go on."

"The sages past down the story from generation to generation. The Elves who rule over us now would slaughter anyone who said things happened differently than what they believe. So we took refugee under the statue of Avatar Kyoshi, as they had completely destroyed Aang's memorial on Air Temple Island. My grandmother and grandfather were the only remaining decedents of a once great Earthbending family, the Beifong's. Our family had been friends of Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, and Avatar Aang. Even Avatar Korra knew a member of our family, my great-grandmother Lin Beifong. We were safe on this island so we started a new life, and now it seems the Avatar has returned to Kyoshi Island. I wondered when you would show up."

With that she looked to me with a hardened look on her withered face. I knew she must have been a very beautiful woman in her youth, probably ten years older than me when I was growing up, and she was raised in the shadow of a powerful family name. It all became clear to me at that moment, I must be the Avatar, or else none of this would have happened like it did. My life would have been different if I wasn't the Avatar. I'd still be at my parent's house, throwing snowballs in the winter with mother, or practicing sword play in the summer with father.

All that was lost because of a prophecy made over three hundred years ago. _All will be forgiven, only when all is lost. _Everything I had had was lost on that cold November evening. It seemed so long ago now, but I finally understood why it had to happen. If it hadn't, I wouldn't be here now, learning who I was; I'd probably be safe at home under a warm blanket with an evil overlord about to start a war.

"So what's first? How do I take up my place as Avatar?"

"Eager aren't you? Well, first we see if you really are the reincarnation of those before you." And with that, she blew out the candles and opened the blinds around the room, letting in the light and revealing a large door at the back of the room with huge stone handles. "If anyone but an Earthbender attempted to open this door, it would seal itself shut forever, luckily I am the only one with access to it." She chuckled and threw her arms out in front of her, and then sideways, moving the door handles without even touching them, opening the door wide and revealing a cavernous room. She motioned us inside, and my mouth dropped when I looked in.


	2. The Avatar Returns

** Chapter Two: The Avatar Returns**

I gazed around the spacious room with my mouth wide open. It was so surprisingly huge and so magnificent that I couldn't even fathom the words to describe it. Korra followed me in, her eyes wide as well. It seemed that this was the first she had seen of this magnificent room.

"What is this place?" I asked aloud, really just to say the words on my mind rather than to poke for answers. It was silence as I looked around and really registered what was here, it seemed to be a spire built into the hillside that the village was centered around. Lining the walls and the floor were giant statues of men and women, all looked human, and all were dressed in old fashioned clothing.

Arabella stepped forward and motioned to the statues, "These are the Avatars of old, statues taken from the Southern Air Temple. After the Elves took over most of the Water Tribe territory and the Earth Kingdom, they had enough land, so the benders retreated to Fire Nation territory. It was a grave mistake, as the goblins were waiting in ambush as we hit the shores. After the Great World War ended, we benders snuck into the Southern Air Temple to take the statues of the Avatars, and the Earthbenders all worked together to make this room in secret. Only the greatest benders of the time knew of its existence."

I had read stories about the Hall of the Avatars but I never knew it was so beautiful. Originally it was in the Southern Air Temple, guarded by a door that only Airbenders could open; I supposed that was where they got the idea for the earthen door. I walked to the middle of the room, where the line ended, and the statue of a pretty girl stood tall. I looked into her eyes and my mind filled with visions of a great city, guarded by a huge statue of what looked to be an Air Nomad.

The vision ended and I looked around, Korra was next to me staring into the girls eyes as well. "Grandma is this…. Could this be Avatar Korra?"

Arabella chuckled in amusement, "Yes Korra, she is who you are named after, a strong Southern Water Tribe Avatar. She was the Avatar that discovered the gift of bestowing bending abilities unto those who were worthy, and restoring it to benders who had lost their own ability to bend."

I looked over to the Avatar next to her, an Air Nomad. "This is Avatar Aang. He fought against Firelord Ozai in the Hundred Years War. He was the last Air bender." I quoted most of that from a book I had read when I was ten.

"Yes, but luckily for you young boy, his lineage still lives on. Many benders took great care to make sure none of those who lived on Air Temple Island were hurt during The Great World War. Master Tenzin was the only one to not make it to Kyoshi Island; he gave his life defending his family from a Goblin onslaught."

She looked pained by the thought of the great Airbender being murdered while defending his family. I quickly wondered what her relation to the Airbenders was, but I dismissed the thought as soon as it came.

"So how do I begin?"

"You must simply touch one of the statues. That is how we will know if the Avatar has truly returned."

I looked into the eyes of Avatar Korra again. Something was drawing me to her, not just because I needed to prove that I was the Avatar, but also because something wanted me to touch her statue, not any other. So I stepped forward and grasped her hand. The stone was cold at first, but as soon as I touched it, it became warm and her eyes began to glow. I felt myself lift of the ground as visions flooded my mind, visions of many different people with different struggles. The past Avatars were speaking to me threw visions.

I touched back down on the ground and looked over. Just as quick as it began, the glowing died in all of the statues. Avatar Korra's hand was once again cold and I let go.

Korra had put her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and Arabella stood there looking just as withered as any of these old statues. "There we have it, the Avatar has returned to this world and the Elven overlords will be none the wiser."

"What happened to me? All I know is these visions played in my head as the glowing began, and stopped when the glowing died." I said, and to my surprise Korra lurched forward and hugged me.

She let go, "Your eyes began to glow like the statues and you lifted off the ground, I thought I was going to lose my new friend, don't scare me like that!"

Arabella chuckled some more and all I could say was "It wasn't my fault that I was affected by the statue!"

Arabella led us from the statue room and back into the dingy bedroom. I now recognized it as the old ladies bedroom because there was a mat lying near one of the windows. "Korra, if all is correct, he will have been born an Earthbender, and you must be the one to take him out and test his abilities. The Avatar must start his training; it seems he is a bit late at learning the elements."

"Wait, I now understand what my dad meant on the day they were killed!" I exclaimed out loud.

Korra gave me a surprised look and asked, "Your parents were killed?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, but just before I woke up on the beach I had a dream about my life from that day on. The king's men murdered my parents and captured me because I was the Avatar. Father must have known what I was, because he told me when my mother was killed that she knew the cost at which keeping me brought them and to leave before she had died in vein."

Arabella looked to me with great sadness in her eyes. "I too know the feeling of losing loved ones to the Elves, but for now all we can do is work to make the future brighter. You must go with Korra and begin your Earthbending training."

With that we left. Korra led me along a path covered in ferns and down into a valley with huge boulders strewn across the landscape. As we walked I began to really notice Korra's identifying features, she had shoulder length red hair, small dimples that were rather cute, a lean body and long legs, and when I looked at her eyes they were a nice deep blue like the ocean. She was a bit shorter than me, must've been around 5' 4" and she really was rather pretty with a nice peachy skin color and freckles dotted around her childish face.

She stopped and looked at me. "Ok, Mister Avatar." She said that with a mocking voice, "Let's begin shall we."

She acted as though I was a two year old who got into something I wasn't supposed to and needed to be taught otherwise. She spread her legs and assumed a kind of squatted stance. She then pushed her arms upward so they were at shoulder length. "Earthbending is all about the stance, you have to be as strong as the element you're bending and with arms like those I don't know how you're going to bend." She gave me a sarcastic smile.

She then pushed outward with both arms towards a nearby boulder, and the boulder went flying across the valley. She stood up straight and said "See, as simple as that. You have to make it move, be the boulder and just move it."

I didn't understand what she meant by be the boulder, but I thought I would give it a try. I squatted down like she had and focused on a boulder that was just behind her. I imagined that it moved with me and then I pushed outwards with both hands.

"Ouch! Watch what you're doing Pea Brain!" Korra grabbed her stomach where I had just now accidentally punched her.

"I'm so sorry, I had my eyes closed and I was focused on the boulder behind you!"

"No need for apologies; you just have to be more careful." She sounded hurt but otherwise okay as she rubbed her belly. "Try one that's not behind me."

So I focused on a boulder to the left of me. I assumed the stance again, and breathed deeply before pushing outwards towards the boulder. It flew across the valley just as the one Korra had pushed did.

I looked at it and then jumped with joy screaming "I did it! I did it!"

Korra put her hand on my shoulder and said "Okay, okay, calm down there before you wet yourself. That was a good second attempt, and you did it a lot faster than I did when I was first learning. Of course I was six when I started my training."

"I was six when I was orphaned by Daichi's men." I looked to the ground, unable to meet Korra's eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parent's death. It must've been hard to grow up like that." She hugged me again and I let her.

She didn't quite understand the pain I was going through, but at least she was there, an actual flesh and blood body capable of understanding that I was in pain in the first place. Growing up I had nothing but the books I read to keep me company. Until the day I had got captured I tried to stay away from people as much as possible, I didn't want the king finding me on my way to Kyoshi Island.

I remembered how I felt on that ship, how alone I was in the darkness. I had been scared, scared of what was to come, scared of what was already happening. I didn't know what to do, there was no escape from his clutches this time, and I knew he was going to kill me when we got to the mainland. Then the sleepy feeling came and then I woke up here.

All of that was the past now, what mattered most was practicing my Earthbending and making sure the other villagers liked me. I don't know why but I felt keen to help these people, I wanted them to know I wasn't like the people I grew up around. The hours went by as we trained, Korra teaching me move after move. Soon I was able to lift a boulder and keep it suspended for over ten minutes.

It was nearing nightfall when we decided to head back to the village. "You're pretty good Mister Avatar." Korra joked with me.

"My name is Keyx, not Mister Avatar. I'm not going to let this change who I am, I'm going to avenge my parents and that's that. Then I can think about the future."

"But right now we should think about the future of our stomachs, I'm hungry!" Korra was holding her stomach. I was getting pretty hungry too, all that work sure worked up a nice appetite for this Avatar. We were rounding the bend just before the village when Korra pulled me aside.

"Keyx, I understand your pain and I want to be a good friend, but this is more than just your parents now. Their deaths were just a gateway to thousands of more assassinations, murders, and public executions. The Elves are ruthless and will do anything for power; they showed that in the four year siege of Tarok. You're going to have to do this for everyone, not just yourself." She looked me in the eyes, and I understood. She had family in the war, I don't know if they had been killed but that was the reason she was all alone on Kyoshi Island. She is just like me in a way except she has her grandmother for support, I have no one.

"You're parents are out in the war, aren't they?" I wanted to confirm it.

"Yeah they are, and my brother too. He isn't even a bender, but he wanted to help against the Elves. He's a fool if you ask me. I'd be out there as well, if I was old enough to fight." She looked away, and I decided to drop the subject. "All I have left here is Grandma Arabella and my little sister Reyna."

"You mean that little girl with the missing teeth back in the front room of the house?"

"Yeah, she's a lot like me." She smiled and puffed out her chest, like she was the proudest older sister in the world. I admired her in a way, thinking back I sometimes wished I had a younger sibling to guide and help.

We started walking again and reached the village within ten minutes. Torches were lit everywhere and we were greeted by a mass gathering of villagers. As soon as the villagers saw us they started to cheer, and then a group of them came and picked each of us up and they chanted "Avatar! Avatar!"

They set us down at a table near the center of town, and it was laden with a lot of food, all stuff I had never seen before. There were giant turkeys, pies of all flavors, some weird jelly looking dish, what looked like tarts and fruit pies, more meats than you could imagine and something in the middle that looked like a cooked cross between a donkey and a gorilla.

We took our seats as Arabella Beifong came striding over from her house. I knew the feast was in my honor but I really wasn't expecting this kind of attention. Everyone was treating me like a king, when really I was just a poor orphaned child. I didn't understand what was going on but I knew what food was, so as soon as Arabella got to the table, the feast began.

I ate a little of everything, except the donkey-gorilla hybrid, I didn't think it looked that appetizing. All through dinner we told Arabella about my first day of training, and she was surprised to hear how fast I was coming along. "Well he is the Avatar after all; he has a heightened ability when it comes to learning the elements." She was saying.

Dinner went fast enough, we got done telling her about the training and started to discuss sleeping arrangements when a man near us tapped his spoon to his glass. He stood up clearing his throat and looked around, "So we all know what this feast is about then?" When everyone shook their head yes he continued. "The Avatar has returned to Kyoshi Island, and we have young Korra here to thank for his safe introduction to the island." Everyone clapped their hands.

I leaned over to Korra and asked, "Who is that man?"

"That's the grandson of the great General Iroh, his name is Taio. He's one of the most prominent Fire benders on the island, he's stricken up pacts and deals with even the most successful Elves and they don't know he's a bender."

"Isn't that a bit risky?"

"Not for a bender of his skill. I'm surprised he just doesn't go public with his bending abilities, but I suppose that would put us all at risk of an invasion."

I looked over at Taio as he finished his speech about the welfare of the village now that the Avatar has returned. Later when we got up to head home he stopped me short and said, "Now that you're back Avatar, I want you to understand that we need your help in ending this gods forsaken war and bringing the world back to peaceful times, such as what Aang accomplished in his lifetime."

I nodded and headed for Korra's house, she had an extra room that she was willing to give up for me. I got changed into some night time clothes Korra had laid out for me and lay down thinking about the events of the day. Just yesterday I was on a ship destined for doom and now I'm on a path going what looked like the same way. I slowly drifted off to sleep and the darkness consumed me once again.


	3. The Escape

** Chapter Three: The Escape**

I awoke to a ray of sunshine glowing through the window onto my eyes. When I opened them I saw a cat standing on my chest looking at me. "Good morning Avatar, now that you're awake we can continue your training."

I jumped when the cat spoke, which with good reason made the cat angry, because it went hissing threw the air and landed with a thud a good three feet from me. "You're a talking cat!"

"Yes and you're a jerk who just flung me halfway across the room! Now if you're done flipping out, we have business to attend to, Lady Korra is waiting for you."

The cat led me across the house and out into the streets. I followed as quickly as I could, aware of the fact that I was still in my night clothes because the cat wouldn't let me change. We passed dozens of shops and different stands selling who knows what to who knows who. All I was aware of was the stares people gave me as I chased a cat down the winding streets in my pajamas.

We finally came to a stop just outside of the village on the north end of the island. It had a sort of crescent shape to it and I could see the part of the beach where I first woke up. I walked up to Korra and she said "So I see you've met Chi." She reached down and petted the cat and gave it a little treat. "He is the best teacher a girl could ask for."

"Teacher? What are you talking about?"

"I'm the one who's teaching Korra Earthbending you dimwit." Chi the cat said.

"What? You can Earthbend too? Wow, you must be like Supercat or something."

He glared at me but didn't say anything else. He simply walked around in circles with his eyes closed so I got up the nerve to ask "What are you doing exactly?"

"I am performing a calming exercise thought up by the great Toph Beifong herself." He glared again then continued his circles.

"So anyways, while he prepares for the lesson he is going to give us, I thought maybe you would want to come pick some seashells with me." Korra was more demanding it then asking it so I simply said "Sure I guess."

I looked over and finally noticed Chi's color. He was a calico, with a white under belly and orange paws, with a black face and back, spotted by dark orange that matched his paws. He was a pretty cat but also had the aura of a dragon. I knew you didn't want to make that cat angry.

We went down to the beach to wait and started to pick around for some seashells. I got a couple while Korra was pretty much just staring off into space so I threw them at her. She then proceeded to chase me up and down the beach for twenty minutes and only stopped because Chi had called for us.

I ran over and beat Korra to him, smirking from my victory over her. We were both out of breath but that didn't matter to Chi, "You shouldn't have run yourselves dry like that, now let's begin our lesson. Today I will be teaching you an art created by Toph Beifong."

"You mean Metalbending, Sir?" Korra asked with a sweet voice. I knew it was the only reason Chi was able to stand Korra on a day to day basis.

"No, not Metalbending Korra. When I say she created it, I more mean she perfected it into use for the human body. As we all know Toph was blind, she used her Earthbending to see where she was going. It is a simple technique but a useful one; do not underestimate the importance of this lesson. Assume your stances."

We both did as told and now I understood why he didn't let us change out of our night clothes; he didn't want us wearing shoes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Have you already heard of this technique Keyx?" Chi asked.

"Er, no I haven't, I'm just catching my breath for the lesson."

"Well you're doing it correct, just breathe, close your eyes, and listen. An Earthbender has the ability to feel every vibration in the ground; they just have to open their minds to what is going on around them."

So we both took a deep breath and closed our eyes, concentrating on our surroundings. I was trying real hard, using my feet to feel the ground around me. Then all of the sudden a rock hit me in the head and I fell over and heard a thump nearby that meant the same thing had just happened to Korra.

"Ouch!" I sat up rubbing my head, "What was that for?"

"If you had felt the vibrations in the ground as I picked up the rock, you wouldn't have been hit over the head with it. Now go again, and remember you must concentrate on just the vibrations around you."

It went on for what felt like an eternity. By the end of the day I had several welts on my forehead, many of which now matched Korra's, and only one successful dodge, and that was by luck. Chi said we were to practice this every day until we had it down tight. I say he was a crazy cat myself.

The weeks drug by and before I knew it two months had past. We still didn't quite have the sensory technique down yet and Chi had grown on me quite a bit. I was able to feel when the earth was moved now, but I still couldn't anticipate the trajectory of the rock. We started walking around the village with just a blindfold on, so as to live like Toph had. Chi said it was to help with the training, but all it did was make us run into more posts and people then we ever did before.

I was shopping for food and man was it hard with a blindfold. "Ma'am, what's this?"

"Salamander soup, take that stupid blindfold off kid, I don't want to sit here answering your questions all day." The sales lady snipped at me.

"Sorry, it's a part of my Earthbending training. I have to wear it at all times so I can perfect the sensory technique used by Toph Beifong."

I shouldn't have said anything, the lady went off about how a blind Earthbender could change the minds of millions and just wouldn't stop complaining so I just bought the salamander soup to shut her up. I was walking home when I felt someone go into an alley I knew was nearby, it was one of those stay away from kind of dark alleys so I decided to follow.

"It's ready my lord." I heard a girl saying, so I ducked behind a trash can to my left. "What of the Avatar?" a deep voiced man responded.

"He is none the wiser. Him and that old bat Beifong will be the first to go, we just need your go ahead and they will all suffer."

"In that case I'll send the battalion, expect it to arrive in three days' time. Once the siege begins, kill the Avatar. I don't care about the old woman; do with her as you wish."

"Of course my lord, of course." I heard footsteps again and a shadow passed by my hiding spot. I was scared, it stopped and turned around, I thought I was dead right there but then the deep voiced man said, "Oh and make sure there are no survivors. The benders will finally know true fear."

I raced back as fast as I could to tell Granny Beifong what I had overheard. I had even thrown off my blindfold and left the soup so as to get there faster. I got to the center of the village and was stopped short by Taio. "Well Avatar, how are we this lovely afternoon?"

"I can't talk right now Taio; I have to tell Granny Beifong something."

I tried to run past him but he put his hand on my shoulder and held me back. "You can't just say hi and run, it isn't very nice and plus I have something to discuss with you anyways, come my boy." He threw his arm around my neck with surprising speed and strength and led me away from the village center.

He took me to the outskirts of the village and opened the door to what looked like a rundown shack. He threw me inside and closed the door then looked at me with a wild fire in his eyes. "What's going on, why have you thrown me in here?" I asked, and the fear and panic started swelling inside me.

He looked like a crazed person going on about the end of the world and he had an air of paranoia to him as well. He glanced to both sides and said "Someone is after your life, you must get off this island immediately, it is no longer safe for the Avatar."

"I already know that! I need to tell Granny Beifong, they want to kill her too!" At that he got wide eyed and looked at me like I was crazy for suggesting it. "Look I overheard a woman and a man talking about it and all you're doing is wasting my time. As the Avatar it's my duty to protect these people now move!"

I don't know what came over him but Taio pushed me back and pinned me against the wall with his elbow on my throat, "Where did you hear that? Tell me now!"

I couldn't breathe so I definitely couldn't answer his question. I struggled with all my might and finally was able to free one arm, I swiped it sideways and huge rock smashed into Taio's head. He fell over unconscious and I looked down at him, silently apologizing to him and knowing he was going to be pissed at me.

I ran back through town and finally made it to Granny Beifong's house. Korra was out front with Chi and they seemed to be talking about the lessons, Korra still had her blindfold on. I ran up to them and gasped for air as I tried to tell them what happened, "Where…. Granny…. Need…. Speak…."

Korra put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Keyx, just catch your breath then tell us what's wrong."

It took me five minutes to catch my breath but then I started at the beginning, "I overheard people plotting to kill me and Granny Beifong so I ran over here to tell her but Taio stopped me and drug me all the way out of the village, then tried to suffocate me for gods knows what reason and I knocked him out with Earthbending and now I'm here to talk to Granny Beifong, where is she?" I didn't take a breath at all threw the sentence; all that mattered was getting the information to Granny Beifong.

Korra looked dumbfounded and Chi just sat with one paw on his nose. "Yes, I suspected treachery around the village. Okay, follow me and I'll take you both to where Lady Arabella is right now." Chi said then he started to trot off towards the back of the mountain. I began to follow but realized Korra was still standing in place, I grabbed her arm and she began to walk with me.

We followed for a while in silence and then when we got around the first curve and left the village to hike up the mountain, Korra slipped her hand into mine, I looked over and saw the scared look on her face, "Don't think this means I'm into you, I'm just scared dimwit." She said it with a laugh so I knew she was just trying to make herself feel better.

We hiked for about half an hour before we reached the summit where Granny Beifong was meditating in the middle of a clearing. We walked up to her and sat down waiting for her to open her eyes. It was ten minutes before she said anything, "So, as I understand it someone is after my life and yours, Keyx?"

"Er, yes Granny Beifong, but how did you know?"

"The spirits tell me many things, when you have been in this world as long as I have you get to know the spiritual aspect of it as well." She chuckled as normal and I felt relieved that she wasn't afraid of anything.

"So what are we going to do? They will be here in three days' time, that isn't that long to set up a defense."

"We do nothing. You must leave, the spirits have forewarned me of the next few days for certain reasons, one is that you must leave with Korra and seek out the Water Cult; they are a band of Water benders who will help you find an old relic of Avatar Korra's. You must use that relic to make contact with her on the Summer Solstice. That gives you just over a month to find them and the relic. And secondly it is my duty to stay and protect the people of Kyoshi Island. I have led these people for well over fifty years and I fear my time is at an end, but you Avatar have your whole life ahead of you. Fear not for me young one, for I have lived. I know the true natures of this world and the next and for that reason alone is why I am to give my life to this land, to these people."

I saw the horrified look on Korra's face. "Grandmother, you can't just let them kill you, I won't allow it!" Korra had stood up and was standing her ground gracefully.

"Korra it is not your decision what I do, I have raised you to understand the act of sacrifice and everything it comes with! Now sit down, I need to explain something to you and the Avatar."

Korra sat down reluctantly. She looked a little on the angry side to me but I guess having just been told off by the person who raised you would even throw me out of my normal. "There is a boat on the southern end of the island, it is my personal escape route but I feel you are more important than me; otherwise there is no way off this island without Waterbending your way off. Take any supplies you need and get there as fast as possible; I have some money stashed away at the bank for you Korra, take it and go. Do not argue with your Grandmother."

I looked over to Korra and she was just staring at the ground. I knew how hard it was to watch someone you loved die, but I had no idea how hard it was to leave someone you loved for dead. I looked to Granny Beifong and said, "Who's the leader of the Water Cult and what exactly is this relic of Avatar Korra's?"

"His name is Dano and the item in question is something I do not even know. You must ask Dano about an old relic of Avatar Korra's, he will know." And with that she beckoned us away. As we were beginning our descent to the village Granny Beifong piped in, "Oh and Chi, would you be a dear and accompany these young kids in their journey, I would rest ever so soundly knowing you were there."

We made it back to the village in less than twenty minutes because we sped up knowing we had limited time to gather our things. We made our way to the bank first to take out that money that Granny Beifong promised us. It was a simple affair; we just told them Granny had said we could take out the funds from that account so we could travel the world like we had always wanted to. When we got the money we made for Korra's house to gather our gear.

We cleared the place of anything we thought we would need, Korra grabbing a small vile of liquid. "Just in case, tell you on the way." She pocketed it and we got our sleeping bags together and rolled up then headed out the door with two backpacks a piece.

We had almost gotten to the southern beach when everything went wrong. I looked back and smoke was billowing up from the village and we heard distant explosions. "I thought the attack wasn't going to be for another three days!" I started to run back, Korra at my heels but we were stopped by Chi.

"We promised Lady Arabella that we would escape and that's exactly what we are going to do. There must be a spy within the village that knew you were leaving."

I had the faintest idea who it was but had no time to dwell on the suspicion. My questions were soon answered anyways; we got around the bend and saw a ship moored across the bay, kind of hidden from view and standing in between us and the ship was none other than Taio, master Firebender himself.

We got a little closer and Chi was the first to address him, "What are you doing, the village is under attack! You have to help!"

I laughed, high pitched and with no pleasure, "You were there one that just told us there must be a spy Chi, don't you get it? He's the spy!"

Taio just stood there, with a grin on his face. Chi was looking baffled, "Out of the way Taio, we need to get on that ship." Korra said, locking eyes with him.

"You shall do no such thing little girl, the Avatar is to come with me to safety." Taio looked smug and I just wanted to chuck another rock at his face but I was waiting to see if he intended to try to take me forcefully.

"Just why do you think I will go with you, traitor!" I yelled, with a hint of satisfaction when I called him a traitor.

"If you will not come peacefully Avatar, I will take you by force and believe me, an untrained kid against the greatest Firebender to ever live; something tells me you won't win." He chuckled merrily at the end of his sentence.

"He won't be fighting you, I will." Chi stepped forward, but this time it was my turn to stop him. "No Chi, I can fight my own battles. Get on board with Korra and get the ship ready to depart, I will follow." I turned to look at him; in the two months I've been here I had studied up on the basics of both Earth and Firebending. I didn't think I could take him, and I only intended to buy time for the others so I locked eyes with Taio and said, "I challenge you Taio, to Agni Kai."

This stunned everybody to the point where no one moved. Korra just stared disbelievingly at me and Chi made no sounds what so ever. Taio laughed whole heartedly at my challenge. "You think you can beat me in Agni Kai? You must be mad boy, I have twenty years on you and plus you haven't even started training in Firebending."

"Come on, or are you afraid I will beat you to a pulp." I taunted, aware of my lack of ability. This got his attention, he sneered at me and flames shot out of both fists, which were tightly closed.

"I will accept your challenge, foolish boy, but be warned, I will not go easy just because you're the Avatar." He then respectfully bowed to me and walked away a few meters and got down on one knee.

"Go, get on the boat and wait for me, I'll be right behind you." I looked at both Korra and Chi and they understood. Korra wrapped me in a tight hug then ran off towards the boat with Chi at her feet. I turned and got down on one knee in the traditional manor.

I waited till I heard them board the ship, then as if in unison we stood and faced each other. He of course was the first to make a move, he shot a fireball right at me and I ducked to dodge it. I twisted past another few fireballs and pushed outwards, breathing like I had read too, and nothing came of it.

"Ha! You can't even produce a simple fireball; you are a sad little boy." He then shot a few more in my direction. I ducked, rolled, ran, and sprinted as much as I could. I didn't get hit but I also tried several times to shoot fire at him and nothing happened.

I heard the boat start to move and Korra's panicked voice yell, "Keyx, you have to hurry!" and that's when I decided to just screw the rules of an Agni Kai. At this point in time I didn't have a care for my honor and Taio didn't see it coming. He ran forward and I just stood my ground and swung my arms upward, bringing with them the earth just in front of Taio. He ran right into it and as blood flew into the air I yelled, "Sorry, we will have to postpone the actual Agni Kai!" I then ran for the boat making sure nothing was in my way.

It had started to sail out of the bay so I had limited time to do this. I got as close as I could to the water and pulled upwards at an angle, launching myself into the air and landing on the deck of the boat. I looked to Korra and we had a moment of silence. We then both burst out laughing at the same time. After what we had just went through a little laughter went a long ways.

That evening we sat on the deck with a small dinner we had packed, talking about what was to come. "Where to first?" I asked Chi, since he probably knew more than we did.

"Wherever the sea takes us, when we make land we shall ask around about the Water Cult, but me? I say we just drift for a day or two." Chi was lazily lounging on Korra's lap. He yawned real big which made me yawn too.

"I say we hurry as fast as we can into Goblin territory. We should try to stay away from the Elves for now, at least until the assault on Kyoshi Island and the Avatars escape blows over." Korra said, absent-mindedly scratching Chi's chin, which he enjoyed as he purred away in her lap.

I didn't know what to think, or where to go, and as I looked up into the stars above the only image I saw were my parents. I knew I had to stop Daichi for the good of the whole world, but nothing and I mean nothing was going to stop me from doing it for them.

Korra held out her hand to me and said, "Come on star gazer, we better get off to bed, the boat can sit anchor for the night. We need more people to man this thing." And with that I followed Korra down to the cabins below and got ready for bed. I feel asleep listening to the soft thud of the waves on the boat and thinking of that cold November night that seemed so long ago now.


	4. Upon the Open Sea

** Chapter Four: Upon the Open Sea**

"Whose idea was it to not bring a damn Waterbender on this trip?" Korra said for what seemed like the millionth time. Two days had already passed but with only two people able to man the ship we weren't getting anywhere. By my calculations we had traveled probably fifty or sixty miles north of Kyoshi Island into Elven territory and the worst part was if we didn't dock soon we would start to starve, and Chi already said he would hunt me first if he needed dinner.

We were lost at sea; all we truly knew was that land was to the east of our position. Three Earth benders lost at sea really isn't a good thing when it comes right down to it. Chi was once again found lounging on Korra's lap as she ate her pitiful lunch. I sat down with them and pulled a small plate towards me and began to eat. I was so hungry it was like eating a turkey feast, yet it was only a small sandwich. "So are we going to dock soon, I'm tired of being hungry and not being able to bend." Korra said, with her mouth full of sandwich.

She gave some bits of her sandwich to Chi as she ate and I handed some of mine to him as well, it wasn't fair if she was the only one who had to share with him. I sighed and finally said, "There is a town nearby if I am correct, little village by the name of Hamming. We can dock, get supplies, and ask if anyone knows anything about the Water Cult. We will need more information on them if we are to track them down."

So we set our course for a small village just off the coast of Tarok. By looking at the map I'd guess it was a small outpost of a bigger town more in land by the name of Owahee. It only took a few hours to sail into the bay. We docked in what seemed to be a shopping district. I stepped foot on the wood and breathed in the air, it reminded me of home but then I remembered we were in Elven territory now. I had to be cautious.

We made our way to what we guessed was a general store. It had a huge sign with a boars head on it just outside its door. I opened the door and let Korra go in, better her get abducted than me. I laughed at my own joke and Korra gave me a strange look so I said, "I just thought of something funny, don't worry about it."

We walked around and grabbed up everything we thought we would need and made our way to the counter. The clerk gathered together everything and told us the amount, I handed him the money and decided better now than later, "Do you know anything of the Water Cult's whereabouts?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look; "Now why would little kids like you be looking for hardened criminals like them?" he talked with a slow deep voice.

"I only heard something about them and was wondering where they might be, that way I know I'm safe." I was quick to the trigger to come up with a decent lie. The man must have believed me because he gave me a hard look.

"Now ain't nobody safe with them benders down south. They think they own the waters them do, had a few fishing boats go down mysteriously a few months back and I know it was them." The man was starting to creep me out, he had a big eyed stare as he spoke, scruffy beard and dirty face. Looked like a pirate to me. We started to grab our stuff and turned to go when he said "Check the pub for anyone who might know something about them Water Cult boys." And we promptly exited his store.

We went back to the boat to deposit our stuff and I turned to Korra and Chi, "Do you think it's safe to go to that pub and ask around?"

"Look Keyx, I understand you're worried but we need that information as well, but a pub is no place for a cat, I'll leave you two to it. Remember; if anything happens don't come back here, just head for the hills." Chi laughed and went to sit on the table.

So we went off in search of the pub. It was an interesting affair, we had to stop to ask for directions a few times and one lady, an Elf, had even tried to give me a necklace, said it would make all my dreams come true, I didn't believe her and pushed her away.

We got to what had an outward appearance as an old fashioned tavern; I had seen a fair few on my way to Kyoshi Island. The place was loud with screams and bangs, it freaked me out a bit but we stepped inside. One look told me it was a bunch of crooks and thugs. There were chairs flying around the room, people passed out on the tables, women doing gods knows what off in the back. I looked around and saw a dark headed girl sitting at the bar just minding her own business so I decided it was a good start.

We walked over and sat down next to her, Korra giving me a look that clearly stated _why are we doing this? _The barkeep came up and said, "What will it be?" and I just waved him off, turning to this girl. She glanced at me and I saw that the color of her eyes were a blood red. "Why are you staring at me like that?" she sounded bored, wanting this night to end or something.

"I was hoping you could be of help to us, see we are looking for the Water Cult and don't have any idea where to start. Can you help us?"

She cocked a smile and I knew she was interested. "Why are you looking for them?"

"Personal reasons, are you willing to help us or not?" I didn't want to waste more time than I had too.

"Of course, I've been tracking them for several months now. I know their movements but I can't seem to pinpoint where they will go, tricky Waterbenders." She chuckled and took a sip of whatever she was drinking. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and was wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. She seemed to enjoy the color black

She got up, leaving some money next to her empty cup. She began to leave so we followed but a huge guy stopped us near the door, "Hey now pretty ladies, where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you get off being a jerk to my friends?" I asked, with an irritated tone.

"Back off pipsqueak, these fine ladies are mine." He went to pull the dark headed girl to him and she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He yelped in pain and she booted him in the face and then flipped him over with a twirl and put her foot to his neck, "Don't touch me freak." And with that she left the building

I was awestruck, and we followed her down the road. I caught up to her and said, "That was amazing, where did you learn that?"

She sighed and looked at me, "I have a place not far from here, we will talk more when we get there."

So we followed her into the heart of the city. We passed by venders and people who looked homeless. It was different than what I was used to on Kyoshi Island. There everyone was treated the same and there was no homeless but here it looked like if you weren't rich or had good contacts you were thrown to the wolves.

We made it to an apartment and she took out a key and unlocked the door, pushing it open. We went inside and looked around. It was kind of dingy, pots and pans strung around. The only place that was clean was a small table that looked like a memorial for someone. I went to look at the picture and she pushed it over, covering it.

"So, the Water Cult eh?" She looked at us.

I had a bad feeling by this time so I was staying by the door just in case we had to make a run for it. She gave us both weird looks them hit her forehead pretty hard with her hand, "Wow where are my manners?" she extended a hand to each of us and we took it and shook, "I'm Nya, and you must be the kid I've been hearing so much about, Keyx right?"

I just stood there looking dumb until Korra hit me on the head. "Uh yeah, how do you know my name?" I asked

"How do I not know your name? For the last few months the only name that has spread around the benders was Keyx. The new Avatar, the only hope. They say many things about you boy. Are you really up to the task of saving this dying world from those dreaded Elves?"

"They killed my parents, I am up for anything, I just need to train. I fought a Firebender in an Agni Kai and couldn't Firebend worth nothing, so I have to train some more before even thinking about going up against the Elves." I didn't know why, but I just felt like I could go ahead and open up to her, she had that sort of aura to her.

We sat for a few hours conversing with her and she told us all about the Water Cult. Apparently their leader, Dano, had a run in with the Royal family in the Royal City. Ended up blinding the king's only son with a technique that no one knew how to use and now the king personally wants them dead. This Dano was kind of starting to scare me a little.

Nya explained that she had been taken as a little girl by the Elves, who knew her family were Firebenders and they trained her to be a strong force in the war but when they imprisoned her mother, Nya turned on them. She has been on the run for the past two years.

"Well, you could come with us, I mean, we are after the king eventually, we could rescue your mother." Korra told her, a soft look in her eye. She understood what it was like to have parents lost in the war in some form or another.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that, get away from the daily grind in this rat hole, but there is one thing, what do you plan on doing once you find the Water Cult?" She asked with an interesting look on her face.

"Exactly what Granny Beifong told us to do, find the amulet of Avatar Korra's and talk to her on the day of the solstice. It's all we can do." I answered. Then I got up and went for the picture, she didn't stop me this time and I saw it was a young girl in the arms of an older gentleman who was also holding a beautiful woman that looked just like Nya. It was a family photo. The man was handsome, with good looks like he had lived a wonderful life with the woman in his arms. He had long dark hair, and a few burn marks here and there on his face. "What happened to your dad?" I didn't really wanna know the answer, because I was expecting it already.

"He fought to defend my mother, they killed him instantly. I'll never forgive them." Nya took the picture from my hands, tears in her eyes.

I looked over to Korra and she was sympathetically looking at Nya. I motioned her outside and we left the room. "I just thought she would need time to get ready to go."

Just then Korra pointed out into the ocean, which we had a clear view of for miles. A few Elven warships were racing along towards the island. Just then we heard a huge bang to the south of our position. We turned and a smoke cloud was billowing up from the edge of the tavern we had just been at.

We glanced at each other and the door burst open, Nya stood with a hastily packed backpack and looked at us, "What was that!" she yelled, and we pointed to the smoke, her face turned chalk white when she looked over, "They are here for me, I knew this was too good to last. We have to get going." we pointed to the fleet of warships and she just stood looking in awe.

I had a wild idea and ran down to the street, Korra reluctantly following me and Nya right after her. I kept running till I saw the dock in my sights and headed for it, but a cannonball hit down hard to the right of us, exploding and launching us into a building to our right.

I stood up and all I felt was white hot pain, it felt like my leg was broken but I couldn't be sure. I tried to stand, luckily I was able too so that meant my leg was fine for the moment. I was blinded for the moment but thanks to Chi that didn't matter, I could feel a lot of people moving along in front of me, not sure if they were enemies or civilians but I wasn't going to take a chance, I bolted from the spot.

We had to make it back to the ship and leave somehow but as Earthbenders I wasn't sure that was even possible. My vision cleared and Korra was still right behind me, holding up Nya who had blood trickling down her left arm. I stopped short and ran back to help.

"We have to get out of here but how?" Korra looked scared, I had never seen her look so frightened, even when she knew she was leaving her grandmother to her death.

"I don't know, but I have an idea. Remember those old stories about Avatar Aang, how he stowed away from the Fire Nation troops by using their boats. I think we need to commandeer an Elven ship." It was a suicidal idea, but at that moment we had nothing else.

So we made for our ship immediately and when we got safely on board we found Chi at the bow watching the invading fleet. When we got to him he immediately inquired about Nya. "We found her at the tavern and she..." I started spouting off but Chi silenced me.

"Why is she wounded is what I wanted to know. She's bleeding profoundly and needs some attention." Chi uttered, then quickly ran for the medical box we kept on the side of the cabin.

"Chi, we need to commandeer an enemy ship, any ideas on how to do that?" I asked, looking worried.

He came back with some medical supplies and told Korra to fix Nya up, then looked to me and said, "Thinking like Avatar Aang's friends now, well there might be a way, let me cover it, go get your stuff." he strutted off down to the streets of Hamming and mixed into the mass chaos that filled the streets.

Korra had gotten Nya all patched up so I decided we needed to hurry up and catch up to Chi. We ran down to the bedrooms and grabbed all our stuff and we were off, into the mass chaos chasing a calico cat.

It didn't take long to find him, after winding through some city folk and passing a few unfriendly looking Elves we saw him beside a building. We caught up just in time for me to ask "What's this grand scheme of yours Chi?"

Chi smirked and pointed to a few Elven officers nearby, "I overheard them talking about finding a girl named Nya and I presume that's this one," he pointed to Nya and we shook our heads yes, "so I figured we could take them out and take their boat. Simple enough if you think about it."

It was simple in theory but of course when we went ahead with it, there was a few minor problems. First minor problem, Nya went right on the attack and that meant she used her bad arm to try to Firebend. She produced enough fire to burn down a mansion, but the bad thing was she had to bend her arm inwards from pain so the majority of the fire blasted us and the buildings around us. Second minor problem, the Elves were tougher and more highly numbered than we expected. As soon as Nya's attack backfired the Elves realized who she was, and that the Avatar was with her and then they yelled both of those to their comrades. Final minor problem, we were standing on wood over the sea. Earth bending was, at the moment, out of the question.

I was at a loss for ideas. The Elves were closing in and Nya was still holding her arm in pain, so I looked to Chi, "What now Mr. Brainiac!"

Chi just ignored me and we got into circle formation as the Elves pinned us down. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little annoying girl and the Avatar. We are lucky boys" a smug Elf who looked like the leader said to his comrades.

That got me angry. I didn't like feeling like a caged animal, it's what had made me escape the ship prison fifty years ago. I remember it fondly. The same feeling arose in me as they were closing in on us, a fearful, scared feeling.

It happened so fast that I wasn't even sure what was going on. One of the Elves closest to me made a grab for Korra and my mind went blank. I blacked out and all I could feel was rage and pain. I didn't want them touching Korra or any of my friends. My mind cleared and I could see again and I was breathing hard with Korra holding my shoulders. She was so close she might have just kissed me but I figured she would've rather been caught by the Elves than kiss me. She looked scared and worried. I looked around and saw bodies littered everywhere, the Elves that had just threatened us.

I began to ask what happened but I stopped myself and remembered some of the old stories I had read about past Avatars. Aang had done somewhat of the same thing at the Northern Water Tribe when defending it from the Fire Nation. Even Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Korra had noted experiences when they lost control of themselves. I looked around once again at what I had done and at the scared looks on my friends faces so I said, "I'm sorry, I don't need an explanation as to what just happened, I've experienced it before. Let's just take this ship and be on our way shall we?"

Everyone looked worried so I just walked towards the ship. I was ashamed but proud at the same time. Of course I wanted to know what I had done, but I would ask later when we were on our way to finding the Water Cult. I boarded a nearby ship and my friends followed.

It took maybe ten minutes but we got the ship up and running. I was manning the wheel and we got it turned around and going north. Nya had followed me, "Last I heard the Water Cult was spotted up near the ruins of Republic City. They probably moved on by now but I bet you anything we can find some traces of them."

So we set course for Republic City, the once proud city founded by Avatar Aang. Once again we were upon the open sea but this time we had a measurable amount of earth blocks on board the ship and a Firebender to boot. I was feeling like nothing could stop us as we sailed north.

That night we gathered around a fire as we set anchor near a cliff that shaded us from view. Korra was looking happy as Chi nestled into his favorite spot on her lap. Even Nya had gotten better after her accident in Hamming. She said her arm still bothered her a little but mostly the pain was gone. I felt content that we had made it out alive so I posed the one question that had been on my mind all day, "What did I do after I blacked out?"

"Well the Elf went to grab Korra and you started to glow. Then you went into complete ninja mode and shot huge streams of fire at the oncoming Elves. You blasted down twenty with one swipe. Probably would have kept going if not for Korra, she grabbed you and whispered in your ear. Whatever she said must have calmed you down because the glow vanished and you seemed to be yourself again. She won't tell anyone what she said." Nya explained, her mouth full of sandwich.

I looked over at Korra and I had the faintest idea of what she had said to me but I was too embarrassed to speak it out loud. That's when Korra asked the hardest question she had asked me yet, "So, you never told me, how did you end up on that beach back on Kyoshi Island?"

I couldn't meet her eyes. The pain had been gnawing at me since I had awoken on the beach in the first place. I was to blame for the war, just like Avatar Aang's disappearance. I finally took a deep breath and said, "They had me captured, bandits of the Royal Guard. I was trapped at sea, a young boy being hunted by a crazed king. I was scared, alone and afraid. I knew my own death was coming. I cried in that darkness as I felt the waves underneath me, wishing I was back in my warm bed being read to sleep by my mother. That's when the same feeling came to me that I had back in Hamming. A great anger, pain and fear all mixed together. Then a bright light, then darkness again. That's when I dreamt of my childhood, I guess it's because that's where I wanted to be at that moment in time. I awoke on the beach staring at you Korra." I was crying again, but I wasn't ashamed. They were my friends and we faced more ahead of us than either of us could imagine. We just needed to find the Water Cult and get the amulet. I drifted off to sleep, staring into the fire and thinking about that dream that led me to where I am now, hoping it had some connections to why I had hibernated for fifty years. Maybe the Summer Solstice held the answers I wanted, that is if I lived long enough to see it.


	5. To Republic City

** Chapter Five: To Republic City**

Three days past and we were still sailing north. We docked a couple times to get restocked on food and giant slabs of earth which baffled the general store clerks because they didn't understand why we needed them on a warship. We were heading up the western side of Tarok towards what used to be Republic City. I had read a lot about the old capital of the UN and I didn't think I would be impressed by it. Around the time that Avatar Korra was killed there was a huge siege on the city and the Elves reportedly burned it to the ground. It's supposed to be a big heap of ruins at the moment so I was at the point where I wanted to get there and get out.

"So what are we looking for when we get there, Ms. Know-it-all?" I said to Nya, who glared at me because since she got on the team I was giving her crap about knowing more about the Water Cult than me and Korra combined.

"We look for traces of the Water Cult, Republic City is so large that we would could be looking at a day or two of searching."

I didn't like that, it had already been a week since we left Kyoshi Island and that meant we only had three weeks to find them and the artifact so I could contact Avatar Korra on the Summer Solstice. It was proving to be harder than it sounded so I went down to my cabin to just lay in silence. I fell asleep thinking about what was going to happen and I had a weird dream.

I dreamt I was in a huge city. I had no control over my body so I just moved where my dreamself did and did what my dreamself did. I was walking down a street full of people dressed in green and gold clothing, some looking like noblemen and women with fine clothes and dresses, wherever I was it had to be the wealthy part of town. A girls voice rang out behind me, "So Twinkle Toes, now that the war is over what do you plan on doing? Are we gonna keep living in Ba Sing Se or what?"

My dreamself looked over, I saw a pretty, young girl wearing a green dress with a tan, or was it beige, looking apron that had the symbol of the Earth Kingdom on it. She had her hair up and her bangs over her eyes but her eyes looked to be glossed over, she was blind. "Toph, so great that you mentioned that for like the millionth time." my dreamself said.

"Well I don't want to just waste away in a metropolis like this. Seems a waste to me. Iroh said he was staying here for his tea shop but Zuko left two days ago to return to his throne in the Fire Nation."

"Toph, I'm the Avatar, I'm well aware of what's going on around the world. And besides, we shouldn't be thinking about the future just yet, let's live in the moment for once, it's peaceful. A hundred years of war finally over. People have started calling it the Hundred Years war you know."

"I know, kind of mysterious you know. But everything will be different soon enough now that you're a fully recognized Avatar. And who knows Twinkle Toes, we might have to do some more fighting soon."

She seemed too excited about that, but if I am correct that was Toph Beifong. We walked in silence for a bit and I felt a bit odd, wondering how much time had passed since the start of the dream. Then I, or Aang I suppose, turned a corner and ran right into a girl. "Uh, sorry!" I stammered, then the girl got a huge smile and said "Aang, where have you been?"

She kissed me and then held my hand. I knew who it was immediately, Katara, Aang's soon to be wife. "So where are we heading?" Katara asked.

"I was headed to see the Earth King for a moment. Got some business to discuss with him." I noted. I had a faint idea about what this dream was about.

"We'll go with you and back you up then, right Toph?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look I think you're crazy Twinkle Toes but if you pull this off, you could go down as the greatest Avatar in history. I still say you're crazy though." Toph said, with a slight smirk.

So we walked up to a big palace, not as huge as the one back in the Royal City, but then again I remembered the old stories about how Daichi's family had built it to be grander than the palace of Ba Sing Se, and that's where I was currently dreaming about. We started walking up a huge flight of stairs flanked by mean looking Earthbenders. "I remember when we marched up these steps to meet the Earth King for the first time and we had to fight all those Dai Li members. Yeah, good times." Toph laughed at her memories.

We got to a huge set of doors that opened right up for us. We marched in and found ourselves at yet another set of doors. Talk about paranoia, the Earth King must have been the definition of it. We got in front of a skinny looking guy with glasses and I remembered him from old history books I would look at. We all bowed to him and he nodded his head. I began the conversation, "My lord, we come today to ask a huge favor of all of the Earth Kingdom."

"And what is this favor, Avatar Aang?" the Earth King looked mildly interested in what I had to say.

I looked over at Katara and she smiled, mouthing the words "You're doing great." I looked back over to the Earth King and said "We have plans for the future of all the great nations. As Avatar it is my duty to bring balance to the world, which I have done with the help of some close friends, but it is also my duty to ensure that balance remains in this world. Therefore I have a valid proposal for the bending nations. There is a small island in a bay that I would like to call home, it is just outside of Fire Nation territory on the northern strip of this continent. I would like to build a united city there, so that benders of all natures can live there in peace and harmony. Even the non-benders can have peace in my city, if it were to pass. I want a delegation from the four great nations to go there and live there so as to have representatives of each of the nations to report about any conduct that might threaten our world. I also want it to be its own governing nation, called the United Nations so as to have our separate laws and ways of enforcing our own laws. I leave for the island in just a few days and I wish you to agree to send a willing delegate to go build a home on the open land and live peacefully together with the others, for that is the only way to truly ensure the survival of our peace."

Everyone looked shocked when I finished, or rather Aang finished. I looked around and saw that Toph was giving me a look that clearly said, _why wasn't I informed earlier? _And Katara was smiling like I had done a good job. The Earth King took some time to think about my proposal and it got boring waiting. Finally he said, "Peace is something that I like. If the need be that I send a willing delegate to this new, United Nations, so that your ideas may potentially keep balance and peace in the world, then I accept. The first meeting, if successful in getting the others to come along as well, will go down in history as one of the greatest, if not the greatest day in bending history."

I sighed in relief, it seemed that Avatar Aang had not planned that meeting to go his way. "Thank you my lord." and I bowed to him and made my way out of the throne room, Toph and Katara following.

"Off to the western part of the continent in just a few days hmmm?" Toph said with an irritated voice.

"Toph don't worry about it okay. I knew you wouldn't keep your mouth shut about it so you were going to be told last, and you were. I'm sorry but it was the only way to make sure that the Earth King only heard it from me. Now we have to pack then it's off to the Northern Water Tribe."

My dream shifted. We were flying through the air on a giant bison. The ground below looked like a cookie made of earth and I was shocked to see how beautiful it was from up here. The terrain was icy and frozen so I knew we were close to the North Pole. We landed next to a giant barrier of snow which had the Water Tribe crest on it and I knew we had made it to the Northern Water Tribe. I hopped off first and the others were quick to follow.

We entered the city and it was magnificent, giant walkways and roads made of hardened snow and ice. Waterfalls dotting the landscape. Buildings all around made out of the same hardened snow and rivers pouring down from the heart of the city which was a palace of grand design.

We walked towards the palace just as we had done in Ba Sing Se. We entered a much smaller throne room and on the throne sat a handsome king. I bowed to the man and he bowed back. "Avatar Aang, you return?" the man addressed me as that of an old friend.

"Yes my lord. We come from Ba Sing Se. As you are well aware of the war has ended and I am too step up and do my duties as Avatar." I began the whole story over again and the king just stared in amazement while I spoke. I finished the story and made my offer and the king accepted, telling one of his men to pack right away and follow us to the place.

My dream shifted yet again, this time we were on an island overlooking a beautiful bay. I stood at the foundation of a temple, no doubt the beginnings of Aang's new home. Many other little settlements were dotted around the edge of the bay, the beginnings of a small town. I looked over to them and sighed, keeping my eye on one building in particular. "Ah, the UN building. Such a beauty isn't she, only half done but by the time it is done I'll have half of my temple done."

"Aang, do we really need such a huge home?" Katara asked me, a worried expression on her face.

"It isn't just our home Katara, it's where our future kids will grow and learn, hopefully even learn to Airbend. It's a training ground as well as a home. It has to be big or else there won't be room. Who knows, maybe the next Avatar will come here to learn Airbending." I laughed and Katara kissed me.

"We are going on fourteen Aang, we need not think about a family anytime soon. But I think we really should hurry up with the construction of this place, once the UN building is done we will have our first meeting and draft our first laws. I'd like a place to live before that." and with that she kissed me again then went about her business.

"Oh it will be after our fourteenth birthdays that either of these are done, just lighten up Katara." I laughed just as my dream started to fade for a third time.

It shifted once more and I found myself at the bottom of a huge building which I guessed was the UN building because people were gathering into it and out of it. I walked in and up a flight of stairs to what looked like a courtroom. I kept climbing and climbing till I found myself near the top in a room with just a large circular counter with stools around it, five in total. In one sat a middle aged man in Earth Nation clothes, in another sat a handsome younger man in Northern Water Tribe clothes, Firelord Zuko stood next to a young woman in Fire Nation clothes and the fourth seat was taken up by Sokka.

I took the remaining seat just as Toph entered the room followed by Katara. "Did we miss anything?" Katara asked. She looked to be going on sixteen so I thought maybe the construction got delayed or something.

"No, we are about to start." I said, my voice deeper than last time, I sounded more like a leader, but still like a kid. I looked over to Zuko and said, "Well first off we should start with trade laws."

"You have permission to trade with anyone in the Fire Nation Avatar Aang. It is my honor to help the Avatar keep balance in the world." Zuko said. He was a more mature man with his Firelord cloak pinned to his shoulders and an elegant gleam in his eyes.

"All trade is permitted with the Earth Kingdom as well." The man from the Earth Kingdom said.

It went on for a few hours, dictating laws and suggesting cases that sounded a bit extreme like what we were allowed to do if a gang of platipusbears ambushed the settlement. It was the oddest law I had ever heard but it was made that if it happened brute force was permitted.

I stood up when it was all said and done and looked around, smiling. "On this day I, Avatar Aang, declare that the United Nations is henceforth a major nation where all can live in peace and harmony." I bowed and the members in attendance applauded. I made one last look around at the faces as my dream began to fade again. My only thought was of the reason behind this dream.

I awoke to the boat shaking and groaning. I got up and walked to the top deck. I looked out to the waters ahead of me and saw a looming structure on the horizon. Korra and Nya were having tea and looking out towards the structure. I walked up to them and Nya greeted me with, "Enjoying your first actual sight of Republic City?"

"What's that giant statue looking thing?" I asked, but I had a faint idea of what it was.

"Avatar Aang's memorial. One of the largest Avatar statues in the world. Now it's just a heap of stone that is probably ready to break and fall over. Been a few hundred years since the siege and Air Temple Island was the first hit." Korra said. I remembered that she had done research into bending history as a younger girl.

We sailed closer and the ruins of Republic City came into a more detailed view. It looked nothing like the small habitation that I saw in my dream. There were huge buildings, old destroyed cars lining the streets. Nobody had lived here in centuries from the looks of it but I did see some newer tracks in the beach, maybe a week or two old, I couldn't tell from this far away so I wasn't even sure they were tracks.

We sailed straight into the bay and past Air Temple Island. I looked up into the memorial and saw cracked and faded stone. Not much of it resembled the old Avatar now. We passed it to go straight for the beach where it looked like people had walked recently. I was right about them being human tracks.

We docked and lowered the bridge. Chi was the first off the boat with a big yawn, he had been asleep this whole time and only woke up when the bridge lowered. I followed after him and Korra after me. Nya brought up the rear and we scouted the beach. "These tracks seem to lead up to the old streets." Chi said, whisking off in the direction that the tracks lead.

We walked around aimlessly for what felt like days. The sun had started to set and we were talking about going back to the boat for some sleep when Chi caught wind of a scent. He stiffened and raised his nose into the air like a dog. "I smell something on the wind, Waterbender scent if I am correct. Coming from the direction of the memorial."

We looked over and Korra voiced what I was thinking, "They must have went there first before snooping around town, should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, it would be the smartest idea. Keyx is the new Avatar so the old memorial might be of some help to him, maybe he can have a vision or something." Nya said.

I nodded in agreement, I felt like I had a connection to Avatar Aang for some reason and I knew that going into the memorial would amplify that, maybe even answer my questions about where the Water Cult was. We headed back for the boat and boarded it, turning around and sailing for Air Temple Island.

We docked at the dock and got off the boat. The wood was old and looked like it would give at any moment but we made it onto the island safely. We were just behind the memorial but we thought we would give Air Temple Island a good look before going over to the memorial.

We started walking to the main hall, the whole building was blown open and what looked to have been a tower was in ruins to our right. We followed Chi up to the building, he was doing his sniffing around and we thought maybe he was onto something. We followed him down a ruined hallway and what looked to be the main dining room and at the far end of the room was an old skinny guy with a long white beard and bald head.

"Who are you?" Chi immediately asked the old man.

It took him awhile to register that we were there, or at least I thought that's how it was. He looked up and said, in an old croak that sounded like he hadn't spoken in years, "So the Avatar finally makes his return. Much longer wait for you than it was for Aang. Such a nice young boy he was when he first received my teachings."

"Um, yeah. I'm the Avatar, who are you?" I asked. I was kind of nervous about this old guy but I wasn't afraid of him. I walked closer to him and he began to move about, scooting away from the wall.

"I am a humble guru. Do not worry about me right now. You must leave this temple and only come back when you are ready. The men you seek already left here, they said something about being needed at the North Pole soon. You must follow them I believe, for I can sense it is where you need to go for now. Leave and come back when you are ready for my teachings."

He shooed us away and since we had the information we needed we went back to the ship. "When will I be ready?"

"That was a guru, a master of the chakras. You will know when you are ready Keyx, but for now we have a deadline to meet." Chi said and with that we departed.

I looked at him and said "If they are headed for the North Pole that means we can't travel by sea anymore. We are going to have to go by land now. Where should we dock?"

"There was a nice looking port town down the way a little, we can dock there." and so we headed south, with the news of a guru at Air Temple Island and we were headed east to the North Pole. I stared out at the vast open sea and thought about the rough few weeks ahead of us. It was only a matter of time until my journey really began.


	6. Following the Trail

**Chapter Six: Following the Trail**

As we sailed south away from Republic City I sat down with Chi because I had questions that I figured the cat could answer. "Who was that guru, and better yet what is a guru?"

"Hmmm. I do not know Keyx, but I suppose we will find out along the way. Right now we should focus on getting to port and following the Water Cults trail." Chi had stretched and then lazily made his way onto Korra's lap where he passed out.

We decided to set course for a port town named Luxenburg that had a straight shot up to the northern boarders of Tarok, it was the easiest way over to the North Pole and we figured the Water Cult would think so too. It was around midnight and I was very tired as well so I made my way back to the cabin and laid down, attempting to sleep.

I couldn't get to sleep so I stood up and looked in the mirror that was beside my bed. I realized this was the first time since I was twelve that I had seen my reflection. My hair was ruffled and the brown looked like it was fading and I don't know why because that's my natural hair color. My eyes looked a little bloodshot from lack of sleep but the brown pupils stood out against the red. Other than a few scratches here and there, nothing on my face. I sighed and got back into bed. It took me an hour or two but I finally fell asleep.

My dreams were blurred visions of what I perceived to be Aang's memories again. I couldn't make them out but it seemed that Toph was in them a lot. My guess was that it was during the slow period of time when he was getting Republic City up and running. I woke up with the dreams fresh in my mind and the only question I had was why I was having these dreams in the first place.

A day went by on the open sea and we just passed the time by practicing Earthbending with what little rocks we had left. I was becoming a natural, or so Chi said in the afternoon when I was just lazily moving rocks back and forth. "I have never seen someone learn so quickly, but then again you are hardwired for Earthbending. Just wait till you start your other bending trainings, you won't be as fast at them." Chi mused as I sent a small pebble flying at Nya's forehead. It hit its mark and Nya glared at me as I laughed at the small red mark now dotted in the middle of her forehead.

We were closing in on Luxenburg and the traffic in the waters was getting higher. Fishing boats and cruise ships were going in and out of a huge concrete set of walls that we presumed was a gate. There were five entrances and it looked like you had to be allowed in by security first, then the gate would open, then a second check after that, then you were off into the city. I assumed we were doomed on instant.

"Okay, first and foremost we need to disguise you two." Korra said and pointed to me and Nya. "After the incident at Hamming they will probably be on strict lookout for you guys so how's this," she grabbed some gear and handed it to us, "those should cover your faces and make you look like grunts," She had put on the captains outfit that we found, "I will do the talking."

We put on our disguises and started to act like we were manning the ship. We lined up behind some fishing boats as we waited to get to the gate. "So what's the plan if they don't let us through?" I asked.

"Well there's two options in that case, option one is we turn around and take the longer route up the continent and waste three to four days, option two, that gate is just rock, we could bust right through then make a break for the northern shores that way. Either way we are looking at quite a hard time if they don't let us through." Chi explained. He was pacing the deck studying the gate in front of us.

I felt a bit queasy and the scared feeling was returning. Then I panicked because the thought ran through my head, _what if I accidentally turn into the Avatar State and put us all in danger!_ I dismissed the thought but still worried a bit that I would do so.

Nya was walking around pulling on ropes and trying to look active, I just stood there looking ahead at the huge gate that separated us and Luxenburg thinking of the negative things about this plan. Anything could go wrong but we had to try or else lose another week and we couldn't afford that. We had about two and a half weeks left and we weren't making anymore headway and it was still a three or four day journey up to the North Pole no matter which route we took.

I looked out over the open sea and there literally were boats as far as the eye could see. I guessed this must be a commercial city or something because they seemed to focus mostly on sea fare for business. The line was moving slowly so I decided to walk around and follow Nya, see if I couldn't annoy her. She pretty well instantly got fed up with me mimicking her so she threw a metal disk at me that missed and pegged Korra in the arm and she twirled around with an angry look on her face and said, "Stop messing around you two or you will go below deck!"

At that I decided I would just lounge around. We finally got up to the gate and the security ship lowered the plank and two beefy looking Elves stepped onto our ship. One had a long body but a lot of muscle and the other was just fat, there was no other way to put it. I was surprised he fit in his armor. They walked further onto the ship then declared, "Who is the captain of this vessel?"

Korra stepped forward, "I am the captain of this fine vessel."

The muscular Elf snickered, "I didn't know we let puny human girls be captains these days. Tell me how you came to be in control of a warship like this?"

Korra kept a straight face and looked the Elf in the eyes and said, "I slaughtered over one hundred men by myself on the battlefield after we lost nearly two whole squadrons to the enemy. They instantly promoted me." it was the worst lie I had heard yet but I presume these Elves were idiots because they bought it.

"Hmmm... yes I believe I heard about you. So what's your business in town?"

"My little squad here needs to head inland so I was planning on docking in town and requesting transportation north." Korra really did sound like a true captain.

"Go on in then, and show your badge to the next boat and they will set you up, I will send word along of you coming by." They then left the ship and raised the plank. I gave Korra a worried look that plainly stated exactly how I felt, _what now?_

"We should turn around and sail away from here." Chi suggested.

"That would be a descent plan except there is no turning around." Korra said, pointing to the mass of ships waiting to get in and then the current that was floating us straight through the open gates. We decided it was best to see what would happen when we got on the other side.

We sailed out into the bay and there to greet us a little ways in was another military ship. They stopped us and lowered the plank, better to handle on foot confrontation than to be blasted out of the water. I stood there watching, waiting to see what would happen. Two men dressed in silk clothing stepped onto the ship. I was surprised because that's what the court men wear in the Royal City. I knew immediately that we were screwed.

The Royals were flanked by six guards and every one of them were mean looking Elves. They had a range of weapons from short swords to long swords then bows and one even had a huge club. I was half tempted to just bolt from the ship immediately but I wasn't going to leave my friends behind.

One of the Royals stepped forward and looked around. He sneered at us then looked at Korra, "So you are this amazing sea captain we were told about? What's your name?"

Korra looked transfixed. I nudged her a bit and all she could do was stutter. I once again knew we were doomed. As I looked at the Elves they all got a smug look on their faces. "So, we have two runaway's from Kyoshi Island show up on an outlying town, then steal a warship and was last seen headed north with yet another runaway, and here we have a crew that can't even tell us their captains name. I think something is fishy here, don't you Balrog?" The Elf looked over at one of the bodyguards and I saw that he wasn't an Elf, more like an over grown goblin with excessive muscles.

All he could do was grunt, which in its own was pretty scary because his whole body swayed and made him look even more muscular. In a fight we were outnumbered and outmatched. There was no way out of this trap. "So children, which one of you is the Avatar, that's all I need to know then we can be on our way." the Royal said.

Chi stepped forward which of course the Elves didn't notice, I guess the whole being a cat thing had its advantages for Chi. "I will only repeat myself one more time." the Royal said as Chi sidled past Nya and into the pile of rocks we had, "Which one of you is the Avatar!" the man raised his voice and the bodyguards stood firm with their hands on their weapons. I knew we had no chance against them but Chi had the element of surprise. "Okay, that's it, Balrog, smash the..." his sentence was cut short by a huge boulder being flung at Balrog, it smashed into him and sent him flying off the ship and into the waters below.

I knew instantly what to do, my senses kicked in and I closed my eyes. I could feel footsteps all around me, different pressures and different shoes. I knew who my friends were and who was an enemy, but most of all I could feel all the earth in the ship. Lining the metals, I could just see it there, in my mind. I moved my left foot outwards and the metal obeyed my command, it jutted out and tripped one of the Elves.

I couldn't believe it, I had learned how to Metalbend without even trying. I pushed outwards and ripped a large portion of the deck off but I missed my target, which was as far as I could tell, the Royals, and the metal swung out into the bay. I cursed myself for missing then felt a huge club on the head. I feel over and the darkness seeped in yet again.

I woke up and I was bound and gagged, my fake suit of armor was stripped off of me and we were in a dark room that seemed to be bouncing like we were in a carriage going down the bumpy road. I looked over and by the little bit of light we had in the room I saw a bag that was flopping around, Nya right next to me, her head was bleeding and she was still unconscious, and Korra across from me, wide awake. She made a shushing sound then tilted her head towards the back flap that seemed to be where the light was coming from. I heard voices all around us but the one that was loudest, I had figured it must be right next to us, said, "We got him. Damn boy gave us trouble for fifty years and not even my father, yes _MY _father, couldn't catch the Avatar, but we have him. Oh I am going to get a pay raise for this, no maybe I will become the second hand man to the king, oh this is just great, my life couldn't get any better, could it?"

"Oh shut it Mackrol." that sounded like the Royal who had been talking to us before we had gotten captured, "the boy first has to make it to the Royal City, which in case you can't remember is all the way across the continent."

"What a bother, you are only jealous because if I hadn't moved my men on that ship then the boy would've killed you and your men, Kentock." the man named Mackrol said. He must have been someone who wasn't there at first, the way he was talking. I looked at Korra and she looked worried, I didn't know what we were going to do.

It was a long day, a little after I woke up, Nya woke up. Then I figured out that Chi must be in the bag and that's why it had been flopping around like that. I couldn't take the dead silence anymore so I fell asleep, listening to the soft thud of the wheels on the ground.

My dream started out normal, it was just blurred memories again as I looked into something like a crystal ball. I saw Katara more this time but I couldn't make it out entirely. Then all of the sudden my dream filled up with smoke, making it even harder to try to decipher what was going on in it.

The dream shifted and I found myself in a swamp with a lot of fog. I could barely see my own feet, much less could I make out what was in front of me. I walked forward and it seemed like the swamp went on a ways, and I looked at my hands to make sure they were mine and they were, then I noticed I had compete control of myself. I moved a little further down what seemed to be a road built into the swamp and I came into a clearing, I was using my Earthbending to see what was around me.

I came into the clearing and couldn't immediately see anything beyond it. So I did what I thought was most sensible at the time, I sat down in the middle of the clearing. "Well if I am all alone might as well practice my Earthbending a little." I said to myself, mostly to see if anyone, or better yet anything would hear me.

I stood up. I could feel that the ground was made out of Earth, that was obvious, but when I attempted to Earthbend, nothing came of it. I pushed and pulled all over the ground and it wouldn't listen to me. Then a voice rang out of nowhere, "To gain access you must show the masters element."

I stood still, waiting to see if the voice had a body but I couldn't feel any movements around me and after what I thought was five minutes I didn't even hear the voice again. I paced in a circle thinking, _what does it mean, what element? _ Then I had another idea, "What are you talking about, what element!" I yelled into the fog.

"Into the fog and what do you use to see?" the voice rang out. I was shocked to have a reply, yet even more shocked to have such a cryptic reply. I tried to think, what would I use to see through fog and nothing came to mind. I stood there for what seemed like a good hour thinking, then it came to me. I breathed slowly and as I watched the breath go upwards one thought came to me, fire.

"I can't Firebend, I can only Earthbend!" I yelled, hoping for another reply, cryptic or not, but nothing came. I just paced a little while longer, getting irritated by the lack of activity in this dream. I began to wonder if it was even a real dream. As I walked I remembered all I had read about the Firebenders. I knew they had tried to take over the world with Sozin's Comet and that was the start of the Hundred Years War. I also knew that Avatar Roku was a friend of Firelord Sozin back in his lifetime, there were many history books that said it. What I didn't know was how to actually Firebend.

I breathed deeply, letting go of all my tension and tried to Firebend, I pushed outwards and nothing. I stood there attempting to do it for nearly what felt like a half hour, I couldn't produce even a small flame much less a fireball. I kicked my feet out angrily, hoping I could bend and shoot a rock somewhere but nothing, except I fell flat on my ass.

I got up and looked around, "How am I supposed to Firebend when I am not even adequate at Earthbending!" I shouted as angrily as I could into the fog, then a light shined somewhere close to me, I still couldn't feel anyone there but I know I saw a light. I tired moving towards it but I found myself stuck to the ground in which I stood on. The light was coming closer, I didn't know what to think. Then the voice rang out again, "A young Avatar who cannot Firebend, this is most troublesome."

The light moved ever closer with the voice just repeating the same sentence over and over again, I felt scared, then my body loosened, and a feint light glowed over my eyes and I could see many different people all shooting fire in all different directions.

I mimicked them and pushed ahead of me and felt a mass of heat leave my body in the direction of the light. I had made a fireball that shot in front of where I was standing. The fire passed through the ball of light and it vanished. The glow in my vision faded and so did the fog around me.

I looked around, now it felt like a real swamp, insects were making noises all around me and the vines were growing heavy down from the trees in weird formations. The bog was to the north of me which explained why I couldn't feel anything in that direction and then a line of forests jotted out in all other directions.

I sat back down feeling kind of drained of energy. Why was it so hard for me to Firebend, I mean I am the Avatar. Maybe it was the element that I would have most trouble with, I had read that it's mostly the one opposite of the nature of the Avatar, which would mean I was to have trouble with Airbending, but Avatar Korra's problem element was Air, and she was a natural Waterbender which didn't make much sense to me.

I was sitting there for maybe two minutes before I felt someone approaching. I figured the master guy was here since I had actually Firebended. I looked up to see an old withered face looking down at me. He had deep brown eyes and long silver hair and an equally long silver beard. The man wore a long red cloak and held his arms to his waist, each inside the others sleeve.

All I could think was that I was dreaming about an old textbook that I had read because this man was out of one. I knew instantly who he was and didn't need his first few words, "I am Avatar Roku, young one." he said.

I still only stared at him. I was amazed to see him standing there. Finally, I was able to put a sentence together, "Why have you shown yourself to me?"

"Dear boy, you and I are one in the same. I was the Avatar of my time just as you are of yours. I chose to talk to you because I knew you were struggling. You are well on the path of finishing your Earthbending training and soon you will need to have a grasp on Firebending, but it seems there is a block there. You seem to have an issue with being able to correctly Firebend."

"And what does that mean for me?" I was intrigued by Avatar Roku and his sudden interest in me.

"All it means is you need the proper push to get past the obstacles. That is why I decided to help you, I cannot do too much but just as Aang was help for Korra, I can be of help to you." he then put his hands to my forehead and everything glowed brightly. I felt like I was breathing in fire, my lungs hurt and it felt like I was going to explode. Then the pain faded and the bright glow turned to black. I was drifting off into space, then I felt a soft thud and then nothing.

"Secure the prisoners!" a voice shouted. I still felt groggy but I knew I was awake. I didn't open my eyes but more voices rang out, "Sir, they are everywhere! What do we do?"

"I said to secure the prisoners!"

"Where did Jacob..." his sentence was cut short by a painful yelp and then silence from him. I opened my eyes. I was lying in the same place I had been when I fell asleep but it looked like Chi had ripped open the bag and was trying to free Korra and Nya was pressed against me. Next thing I noticed was that the cart had flipped on its side.

"Oh good, you're conscious." Chi had noticed I was awake and ran over to me. "I was going to go down the line and get you all out but since you're awake I'll do you first so you can help me."

He clawed and bit until the strands finally broke and I was loose. I started to sit up and undid the cloth that kept my mouth gag in. "Gah! That thing tasted like it hadn't been washed in years!" I wanted to spit but was afraid of spitting on one of the girls. I grabbed for Nya's dagger, which she always kept on her left pocket, and hacked at her bonds and got her free while Chi got Korra free.

I started to drag Nya out of the cart but Chi stopped me, "We have no clue what's going on out there, we have to wait till they wake up to make a move."

He was right, as always. Damn that cat for being so smart but I wasn't about to argue with him. I sat down and listened to what was happening around the cart. I heard the clatter of blades on blades, the yell of men fighting and then a sound that gave me a slight suspicion. I heard flowing water right next to the cart, like we had landed in a river but we were completely dry.

I started to ask Chi his thoughts but he shushed me and pointed his paw to the back flap. It was slightly open because the cart had tipped. The fighting came to a dull end and there were footsteps around the cart. A man's voice said, "Let's see what those damn Elves fought so hard to protect, shall we?"

"Oh I hope it's another cart load of gold. That last hull was great. Damn Elves didn't know what hit them." a woman's voice said and she laughed wholeheartedly and the rest joined in.

"Now, now Marcy, don't get too cocky, they did say prisoners you know. I bet it's a highly important person that we just saved."

Saved, the man had said saved. My heart lifted, I had thought they were bandits or something but it sounded like they had just wanted to make a blow on the Elves, not keep us prisoner as well. The back flap opened up and a man stood there looking in with many more behind him.

"Why, you're just children!" he exclaimed. The man had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a set of armor that looked to be made out of the water because it was a baby blue tint and he had a sword on one hip and a canister on the other. I looked into his eyes and they seemed friendly, he wore a smile and his teeth were shinning bright white. Chi stepped out of the cart and the man jumped.

"Now Dano, it's just a cat, don't be a wuss." The girl said, I assumed she was the one called Marcy. She was pretty, looked to be in her twenties and had long flowing black hair and bright blue eyes like Dano. She looked cheery as well and smiled a lot. I stood up and looked down at my friends who were still unconscious.

"Oh dear, what did those damn Elves do to you guys?" Dano asked.

"I don't know, I was unconscious for most of it. We were sailing into Luxenburg and got attacked by some Royals. Er, men from the Royal Guard if you don't know what I meant by that. So you're Dano, the leader of the Water Cult?"

"Yes that would be me, and if the Royal Guard captured you that would mean you are the escaped Avatar and his two friends. I heard all about you. Didn't know they had captured you though, lucky shot that we assaulted this caravan then." Dano said, with a huge smile then a slight laugh.

"I told you that it was a smart idea to follow them." the one named Marcy said.

"Well to be honest, we would have been toast if you hadn't of assaulted the caravan, so for that I give you thanks." Chi said. He had sat in between Dano and Marcy and when he spoke Marcy jumped and looked down at him.

I laughed and Dano said, "Oh come on Marcy, you said so yourself, it's just a cat." he laughed.

"Oh cramp it up your..." she started but Chi interrupted, "Now's not the time for bickering, Nya and Korra are still unconscious so please, I would like to ask for your help again."

The day passed quickly, they helped us get Nya and Korra out safely and then even offered to let us stay with them. I decided I would talk to Dano then because I just wanted to put some distance between us and that caravan. My dream was still vivid in my mind but I had more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. We walked all the way to the Water Cults camp that was about ten miles from where we were and I was dead tired when we got there. "Man, I haven't walked that far in ages, hibernation isn't good for a person's body."

"So the stories are true then, you were frozen and woke up on Kyoshi Island?" Dano asked.

"Yeah, and then it got attacked, we don't know of anything after that because we have been on the run for two weeks." I said.

"I heard all about it, poor Arabella." Dano looked at the ground.

"What about my grandmother?" Korra said. She and Nya had woken up halfway to the camp and they were feeling pretty good so they walked themselves with no help.

"You mean you guys haven't heard?" Marcy exclaimed.

"No, on the run means on the run. No news, we were mostly at sea looking for you guys." I said.

"Why were you looking for us?" Dano asked as we all sat down at a fire and grabbed some dinner. It was lobster and it looked so good to me that I took a while to answer his question so that I could eat.

"Because Granny Beifong asked us too, said something about needing to find an old relic of Avatar Korra's and that you were the only person that could help me do it." I said, shoveling the food in my mouth.

If I was bad, then I don't know how to class Dano. He had four plates in front of him and was just shoveling the food down his throat like a whirlpool sucking in boats. Man he could eat, he had all four plates done in about five minutes, then went and got more! I was astounded by his appetite but I pushed it aside. "So about Granny Beifong, what happened?"

"The Elves had captured her. Put out a news bulletin that stated if the Avatar gave himself up they would release her. That was about two weeks ago and the allowed time was three days. I heard they had her publicly executed in the middle of the Royal City." Dano stopped eating and motioned his men to do the same. I put down my plate and looked at Korra. She was crying so I put my arm around her and held her against me.

The silence lasted a while and I knew Dano had only done it so that we could take in the news. I didn't know Granny Beifong that well but I still felt a pain thinking about her death. She knew it would happen but she still stayed there. I wasn't angry at her, just confused about why she wanted Korra to go on without her.

Korra wrapped her arms around me and cried till her tears wouldn't come anymore. I just held her the entire time not moving or making a sound. Chi had come over to press up against her. Of course Chi would be in mourning too, he knew her the best having been a student of hers.

Finally people picked up their plates and the dull whispers of conversation started up again. I didn't let go of Korra and Chi sat on her lap as usual. Even Nya made an effort to comfort her by putting her hand on Korra's knee.

I looked to Dano and said, "So will you help us? It was Granny Beifong's last wish that you did."

"Of course I will help you, anything to uphold her memory. That woman was an inspiration to everyone. A strong willed bender and a proud one too." he was looking at Korra so I knew he wanted to comfort her too. Of course I knew he would help, the man seemed to be a kind fellow.

We finished eating and Dano had a tent set up for the three of us. We got our sleeping bags and laid down, Nya and Korra on one side and me on the other. I looked up to the roof of the tent thinking about the two months I spent on Kyoshi Island. It seemed so long ago but now I was finally living up to what Granny Beifong had asked of me. I knew it was only a matter of time before her death was avenged and I would be the one to do it. I also wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Korra's parents and brother, I would find them by any means and protect them. I finally drifted off to sleep as Korra and Nya's breathing slowed. Darkness called me again and I obliged.


	7. Into the Frost

** Chapter Seven: Into the Frost**

I awoke feeling refreshed but the lingering pain in my chest reminded me of Granny Beifong's death. It couldn't be true, I wouldn't accept it, and I told myself time and time again. But no matter how much I tried to fool myself no thought occurred to me to prove otherwise. No matter which way you looked at it there was just no way that she had survived. Her dying wish had been to see the Avatar set on the right path and I was not about to let that wash away.

Nya had woken up the same time as me and I pulled her aside, looking at Korra's bed which was empty. "We should give her a little space today Nya, she must be devastated. You understand right?"

"Of course I understand, you know her best so I suppose you are right. I wonder where she and Chi ran off too though." Nya sat there pondering for a little then shrugged her shoulders and went about collecting together her clothes, "I'll be out washing if you need me, Dano said we leave at mid-day."

I shook my head as she left the tent. Korra was on my mind but I knew I had to put it aside and get a little training in now that we were on land. So I got dressed and left the tent. It was bright out and I had to squint as I emerged from the tent. People were running about doing menial chores around the campsite and I saw Marcy yelling at someone but I couldn't tell who.

I walked in her direction and Dano was not far from her looking like a wounded dog. Then I realized she was yelling at him and when I got closer I caught a glimpse of what it was about "And you have no respect at all! None! If you did have respect I wouldn't have found her," Marcy pointed to a girl sitting down next to the fire, "in your tent this morning. Do you have any idea what you look like when you do these things?"

Dano smirked at me and mouthed the words, _Everyday occurrence, _and I shrugged then sat down near the campfire which wasn't lit for obvious reasons. Dano looked at Marcy like he had done it multiple times already and said, "Marcy, you are not my mom, I can have whoever I want in my tent and you can't stop do anything about it." he had a calm relaxed voice that plainly stated he didn't want to fight with Marcy.

She stomped her foot and gave him a death stare. I pulled some breakfast towards me which consisted of fried eggs and potatoes which looked delectable to say the least. I sat and ate as Marcy stomped off and Dano came to sit by me. "Yeah, she's always got a hair up her bum. Of course she just wants what's best for me." Dano grabbed a plate of eggs and started eating. The man was a black hole for food it seemed.

"Who is she to you anyways? Sister? Lover? I mean, it's not my business, I am just interested." I asked him with my mouth full of eggs.

"Marcy and I are complicated. She's been there for me my whole life and I couldn't see life without her. A best friend if you will but right now we don't think much on it. Live life as much as you can because once it's gone it doesn't come back." he then proceeded to shovel down three plates of eggs.

I knew he was right, that kind of stuff had been shoved down my throat my whole life, by my parents and by the books I would read as a child. I understood it but yet it had an empty meaning mostly because my destiny would be to stand up to an evil overlord and quite frankly, that was a full life in its own. I finished my plate of breakfast just as Dano started his fourth and I had another question for him, "Is Dano really your name or is that something you started going by?"

"Nah, my real name is Dorothy." he laughed at his own joke, "But really I was born Daniel, Marcy started the Dano thing and I went with it, but enough about me, what about you? What was your life like being the Avatar and all?"

I looked down as normal. I could never meet anyone's eyes when my past came up as a subject. "Life was hard, I lost my parents when I was six, the king killed them and imprisoned me, then I got away and went for Kyoshi Island. Long story after that. I found myself on Kyoshi Island after an accident. Hard to explain how I got there because right now I really don't even know what happened but here I am now. Fresh off the Avatar picking stage I guess." I looked him in the eyes finally and those sharp blue eyes felt like he was reading me.

He sighed and looked up in the sky and said, "I was once a troubled youth myself. I got into many fights over my bending but I was proud of it, not scared of it. I came from a small village just outside of the remnants of the old Northern Water Tribe who were scared of bending because it would bring about raids brought on by King Daichi himself. I knew he was the source of it from a young age so I taught myself, I learned many things about the ancient art of Waterbending. I found old scrolls and books dictating how to use my gift. Quickly I found myself atop the food chain and decided it was time to leave home in search of a better life, at that time I was fourteen, which is how old you are right?" he asked me, I nodded and motioned for him to continue his story, "well I went off with Marcy, who was a young go getter in the tribe, literally, she was a pack mule for most of the members so she was happy to abandon that life with me. We found many Waterbenders who were willing to help us and so we decided to raid the Royal City. It was my idea and I take responsibility for the loss of five great men and three great women. I used a technique I created and blinded the kings son because he killed a man I held in the highest esteem." He choked on the last few words, it wasn't because he was crying but out of respect it seemed.

He caught his breath and finished his story, "Corvitch Jacobson. That man was a hero to my band of Waterbenders, he pulled us through a lot of tight spots in his day. Alas I must digress at some point. Keyx, I have learned in my fair few years as a young lad, that you must live your life fully. You never know when it might end and you will want to have experienced as much as you could have before the inevitable end comes. Now chop chop, I think there is a young lady waiting for you down by the river." he finished what I thought was plate six of food, I lost count as I got into his story, and he left me sitting there with just my thoughts as company.

I sighed and got up, if he was talking about Korra then Chi would also be there and I had to get some training in. I started out of the camp, looking at all the people that respected and followed Dano. I wondered if I could ever get people to respect me like he did. I also wondered what brought these benders under him, he hadn't told me that in his story. It seemed he had more secrets than I did.

The valley merged into a ravine just downhill of where I was so I started heading down and saw a girl by the river just in the distance. It wasn't Korra and neither was Chi around this girl. She was Waterbending by the river and I was astounded because I couldn't see anyone else so she had to be who Dano was talking about. I made my way towards her and the first thing I noticed was her deep magenta hair. She looked to be having a good time, pushing the current away from her as she bended.

I got to where she was camped next to the bank and stood next to her, just outside of her peripheral vision. She was graceful and charming as she pushed the water around casually like I do with bits of earth. Most of all she did seem to enjoy herself and I looked over and saw a slight smile though I couldn't be sure. I decided to speak, "Hello." I said merrily to match her energy.

To my dismay she screamed and shot water at me. It pelted me and I was soaked from head to toe. It did nothing else as far as I could tell but she looked shocked to see me. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry Keyx, I didn't know it was you!"

She was pretty, she had cute dimples and her magenta hair shined like it was always clean no matter what. Her most defining feature had to be her eyes, they were deep silver like the moon. I stared at them for a little because of how beautiful they were. They were big eyes like a pair of doe eyes but I figured it must have been because she was shocked at hitting me with the water. "Its fine, uh man I'm soaked now." I said, shaking some water off of me.

"Oh dear, allow me, it is my fault after all," she motioned her hands towards me then pulled sideways and I felt a small jerk as she Waterbended all the water off of me. I was completely dry and I couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow, good job, uh well you seem to know my name, what's yours?" I asked her.

She reached out her hand and I took it. She then blushed and giggled so much that I had to cough to get her attention, "Oh right, right. My name is Cyra. I'm a Waterbender in training under Master Marcy. She's told me a lot about you so I had Master Dano send you down here so I could meet you."

She bowed to me and I didn't know what to say except, "Uh well thank you for taking interest in me I guess." she giggled and covered her mouth, her silver eyes sparkling. It made her look very pretty as I stood there gawking at her. Finally I worked up the nerve to say "Well you don't mind me practicing a little do you?"

"Oh heavens no, go ahead. I want to watch the Avatar in action." she sat down and looked out over the water like she was expecting me to Waterbend.

"Uh, Cyra is it? I can't Waterbend yet."

"What? You're the Avatar though, you can do it all, I was hoping you would show me a few moves being the Avatar and all." she looked disappointed and I suppose it showed in her voice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but no, I can only Earthbend. I have to follow the cycle and I haven't mastered my Earthbending yet. I'm really close though according to my teacher and he said soon I will have to learn some Firebending so I can be prepared for full out training." I felt sorry that I disappointed her but what more could I do? I couldn't just Waterbend willy nilly so I looked over. "I can show you some Earthbending though."

Her eyes lit up, which is saying something because they already sparkled normally and she bounced up and down on her butt and said "Yes, yes please do! I've never seen any other kind of bending. Waterbending has been my life since I was a little girl."

I smiled sweetly and turned to see what I had to work with. The ground was level then made a steep run uphill to where the camp was and on the other side of the river was a steep run to a cliff that felt rather flat. I decided the best course of action would be pulling a boulder from the ground and using that to practice with. I wasn't very good at big ones yet but never a better time to try.

I moved my right leg out and felt the ground move with it opening a small fracture underground that couldn't be seen. I then pulled upwards grabbing a piece of earth deeper down and shooting it upwards. It broke the surface and hung in midair. I then moved my leg back in so the hole closed in the earth and I had a boulder to work with. It wasn't huge but it was a good enough size to work with for making smaller pieces that I could throw around without the chance of hurting innocent bystanders. I set the rock down and it was slightly taller than me and as wide as three normal sized people standing side by side.

I heard clapping behind me and Cyra was happily cheering me on. "That was brilliant Keyx, amazing!" she cheered, a huge smile on her face.

I punched outwards and broke the boulder apart into tiny rocks about the size of my fist. I picked up a few with my bending and punched outwards, sending them flying upstream. It kept on like that, I was practicing my jujitsu and Earthbending at the same time. I made roundhouse kicks and scissor kicks upwards to send the rocks flying. I even did a headstand and while I was upside down I kicked a rock about fifty feet into the air before it dropped to the land below.

I was more just showing off while testing my abilities. When I got done with the pile I felt footsteps nearing us. I turned and looked and saw Chi coming towards us. "Bravo Keyx, you really have become a master in such a short amount of time. Avatar Aang all over again I suppose. It took Korra most of her childhood to master each element."

"Well it helps when you have such a good teacher Chi, so what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, Cyra was watching in amazement.

"That cat talks! Oh that is so cool!" she exclaimed as she did her bouncing up and down like she does.

"Yes, I talk. Nothing new. Now to answer your question Keyx, we must travel with the Water Cult. It was Arabella's final wish and I won't see it destroyed. Korra is a mess but she will pick herself up as we go along, I have never met such a strong young girl." Chi sat down and was looking around at the mess of rocks I made.

"Where is Korra? If I may ask?"

"She is now helping around camp. Earlier we took a stroll and I helped her coupe with the fact that there is no way around Arabella's death and that we must move on if we are to avenge her. Enough about her though, I wish to speak about you Keyx. What are your plans now that I give you the seal of approval to start Firebending training?"

I stood there looking transfixed. "Wait, you mean I can start Firebending now?"

"I honestly believe you are ready for further training. Of course you could use some advanced training in Earthbending, the fact is we must move quickly and you must show aptitude in Firebending. I knew from the start that you would move quickly through your Earthbending training but you must understand that the other elements won't come as easy to you. You were born for them all but mostly for Earthbending Keyx, so who do you want as a teacher?"

I only knew one Firebender so that was easy. The tricky part would be convincing her to teach me. "I'll get that worked out Chi. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know where I would be right now without you and Korra," I bowed to him as is rightful of a student.

He left back up the hill and I said farewell to Cyra for the time being. I ran up after him to go see Korra, I needed to know that she was alright. I past him easily and made my way to camp where I found Korra near the entrance. I walked right up to her and hugged her.

"Whoa, hey there Keyx, why are you hugging me?" she said while she wrapped her arms around me.

"You disappeared on us, I thought you were gone till Chi told me where you were." I figured it was best to tell her only half of the truth in this situation.

She laughed, it was good to see a smile on her face. It always made her look stunning when she smiled. "I only went out on a walk with Chi, I'm all better now so don't you worry. How's your training by the way? I saw you down there working on your bending."

"Chi says I am ready to learn Firebending, I'm going to ask Nya to teach me on the way to the Northern Water Tribe. My destiny is only beginning so I want to make the most of the time right now."

"Good idea, and don't forget that we always Earthbend together before bed. It's a nightly ritual now." she laughed again and I enjoyed seeing that smile, but there was something about it that screamed it was a fake smile. A hoax to hide her true feelings. I decided to leave it be for Korra's sake

Noon rolled around quickly and the camp was all taken apart. Dano had us working our fingers to the bone. I had to take down all the tents practically by myself, then clean the dishes and take care of any stray animals wondering in for leftovers. It was a lot of work and by the time we set out, it was all I could do just to keep standing.

"All right Waterbenders, and esteemed guests of mine, lets head out!" Dano yelled and raised his arms in the air as we began to march down the road. I followed suit and before I knew it the weather was getting bitter. Snow started to fall around us and we all got on our winter weather gear.

Korra looked dorky in her big green overcoat and Nya had a sleek black jacket with a fire read scarf on. I threw on a jacket that was just like Korra's seeing as I had snatched it from her house when we left Kyoshi Island. We all were wearing jet black ear muffs that Nya gave us. Chi just trotted along like nothing was different but then again, he had fur and we didn't.

I ran up to Dano so we could chat some more, "So were you there at Granny Beifong's execution?"

"Me? No, by that time I was Daichi's most wanted. I've been on the run for year's kid. He's wanted me dead for about a year. So that all ties together. I did however hear stories of their assault on Kyoshi Island and the public execution. Did you wanna hear about those?"

"Yes please, I wanna know as much as possible."

"Okay, from what I heard the Elves got tipped off by an inside informant that the benders had set up quite the town on Kyoshi Island. Of course they already knew that and had been closely watching them for the past hundred years. So they told this informant if he didn't have any pertinent information that they would kill him. Well then he tipped them off of something they were shocked to find out, that the Avatar was living on Kyoshi Island. Daichi sent his men a word of warning that he wanted the Avatar alive, and this informant was supposed to deliver them the Avatar safely before the invasion began. Then word showed up that the Avatar had escaped from their clutches. No one knew how, well no one on the outside knew how. Then the Elves invaded and one by one the benders were cut down trying to defend Lady Arabella Beifong. Of course they got to her in no time, leaving a long trail of bodies I guess and then they captured her, many of their men being taken out by Arabella. They interrogated her repeatedly, torture I heard, trying to get information about the Avatar but to no avail. They said she took out a whole legion of Elves while fighting them and in captivity. All I heard about the public execution was that they were going to demonstrate their power. Haven't really heard much else about it."

"Demonstrate their power? Did you hear any specifics about what that meant?" I was soaking in all the information but that stood out the most.

"Only that they had a new weapon of some sort that they wanted the world to see. I guess we will find out when we hit Midport."

"Midport? What's that?" Nya asked, she had sneaked up behind us and made me jump when she spoke.

"Midport is the port town on the northern edge of Tarok, one of the few that want to take to the bitter cold of the north. That's where this road heads but it's full of Elves, most of them Imperials too." he saw the confused look on my face and said, "Those from the Royal City."

"I thought they were called Royals?" I said, totally confused.

"That term died years ago, along with the last of the rebellion on the day the continent was renamed Tarok. Did you pay attention to anything?" Dano said.

"Yeah, I did but thing is, I was born before the continent was besieged by Daichi. I froze myself for fifty years just like Avatar Aang did for a century. So in my eyes they are Royals, now why would Royals be this far from the Royal City?"

"Good question, some say it was rebellion against Daichi, and those who said that were killed. I don't know for myself but I don't wanna spend too much time around Midport."

He had an undeniable point and I agreed wholeheartedly with him. If this town was mostly Royals then we couldn't spend too much time dawdling around it. We walked on for a good half hour in the snow before I piped up, "Where is Midport exactly?"

"Oh a good day and a half walk from here. Not too far little one." Dano replied.

_Not too far_, I thought. _Yeah I will show you not too far when I throw you down the road with my bending! _I calmly dismissed the thought altogether and walked on down the road.

Half the day passed easy and before we knew it, it was dinner time so we picked a wonderfully secluded spot to set up camp. It took a half hour but we got tents set up for the thirty people there was and the snow kept coming down so we set up a shade for a campfire. I went up to Nya after all was finished and I asked her, "So this will be blunt but will you teach me Firebending?"

She had a somewhat shocked look on her face and then returned to normal. "Of course numbskull, who else would teach you? I'm the only Firebender here in case you didn't notice. Well I will teach you but only when you're ready."

"Chi told me to find a Firebender, that in his opinion I am ready to learn it." I smiled because I was proud of myself.

"Okay dork, I will teach you what I know about Firebending. Let's start right now, look the fire needs lit so we can cook, we have to burn away some snow first though so how about it?"

"Okay but word of warning, I can't Firebend to save my life Nya. I tried when we escaped Kyoshi Island."

"You didn't have someone like me to boost you on now did you? Come on I know you have it in you numbskull." she led me over to the location we picked out for the camp fire. There was a mound of snow there and Dano was about to bend it away when Nya suggested we use it to practice Firebending.

"Okay, first off, Fire bending comes from within, you have to feel the warmth before you can expel it. Like this," she breathed real deep and punched outwards and a flame burst from her fist and melted a portion of the snow, "okay, I left you a good chunk to practice on. Go ahead, I know you can do it."

I stepped up to the pile of snow and breathed real deep like her, I was just about to attempt it when a loud screech from behind me caught me off guard, "YEAH KEYX! YOU CAN DO IT!" and then thud, a girl's body came flying into me and I found my face buried in the snow pile.

I got up in pain and looked down at the girl who had flung herself at me and it was none other than Cyra. "Ouch, what did you do that for?" I helped her up and she was bouncy and energetic like normal.

"Well because I came to show my support for you as you continue on the path the Avatar has to take, of course I know very little about the Avatar except that you're him and I'm not, boy would it be cool to be the Avatar and be like POW! POW! POW! Earthbend, Waterbend, Firebend, Airbend, eat this! Eat that! And then just be like you can't hit me because I'm the Avatar! And POW! Down they go, you can't beat the Avatar!" She said it all very quickly and breathlessly. I was lost after the moment she opened her mouth.

"Uh, yeah Cyra, now can I practice please?" I said. I enjoyed the girl but man could she talk.

"Yeah, yeah, of course Keyx, I wanna watch you start your Firebending training, which would be super-duper. Say can I help in any way what so ever? Can I? Can I?" she acted so much like a little kid that it was slightly unbelievable.

"Well, other than not ramming into me, there isn't anything you can do, now can I have some concentration please?"

She shook her head yes many times and sat down near Nya. I looked at Nya and she was shaking her head so I figured I might as well get going with the training. I stepped up again and breathed deep. I imagined a great fire burning in me, wanting to get out. I took my breath again and pushed out and felt the heat leave me just as I melted down all the snow.

Nya fixed me with a proud look. I got excited. "I did it, I actually Firebended, I can't believe it!" I was so happy that I jumped with joy and Cyra got up and took my hands and jumped up and down with me.

"Okay cheer squad, calm down. We need some dinner and it's getting late already." Dano put in cheerfully.

"Alright, alright." I said and then Nya got the firewood and lit it so we could eat.

Dinner was steak and potatoes tonight and man was I starved. I got my plate the second it was done and started to chow down on it. I was halfway through my meal when everyone got sat down, Dano with two plates this time. "Why only two tonight?" I asked.

"Steak is expensive, I can't just blast it down like normal." He laughed then started eating as well.

I laughed with him and kept eating. Chi getting some food from both me and Korra. I got used to giving him scrapes and I didn't mind it in the first place, Chi was like family to me now. "So after this it's into Midport right?" Korra asked.

"Yes, how did you know where Midport was? You weren't there when we discussed it." Dano said.

"I've studied maps of this area. It's a town that was made by Imperials and that means they have the most current news from the Royal City. I wanna go there for a little."

"We were planning on it, it will help us get across the waters to know where the Elven fleets are. Gonna be hard since we are all wanted though, we have to plan this out carefully." I said.

And the night progressed. We got done eating and sat down to make a plan for the next day. All that was on my mind was how much crap we would be wading through if the Elves caught us but all that mattered was finding out what this weapon was and making sure we had safe passage to the Northern Water Tribe.


	8. Midport

** Chapter Eight: Midport**

The snow was fresh underneath our feet, giving off our position as we walked. If the plan was to succeed we had to separate into groups and sneak into Midport, getting to that part though would be tough. The teams were picked for strategic reasons but I still didn't like how it turned out. I was stuck escorting Cyra around a town I knew nothing about, Korra went off with Chi to find information about Granny Beifong and Nya and Dano went off together to get information about enemy movements and the rest of the Water Cult was to get a boat and get it to the docks. Cyra and I were told only to get what supplies we needed and meet the rest of them at noon by the boat.

"This is boring Keyx, why can't we bend?" Cyra complained loudly. She was acting more childish than usual and it was slightly irritating. She walked slowly, dragging her feet and lifting her chin in the air, looking up at the sky.

"We can't give off our identities Cyra, if we used bending we would be arrested and killed. I don't know about you but I am way too young to die." Cyra looked down at the ground when I said that, like she knew how right I was.

We were still a couple hours off of Midport. We sat earlier and figured it out, there were four main entrances to Midport, a huge southern entrance where most of the traffic in and out was, for obvious reasons we decided not to go through that one. Then there was the southwestern entrance which led to the shopping district where Dano hoped that we would enter first. Then the plan was to get the items and leave before Dano and Nya appeared for their part of the plan. Then Korra and Chi were to take the southeastern entrance into the residential part of the city to look for any news pertaining to Granny Beifong.

It was tricky and needed the whole day to pull off, today was the end of the week, after it we would only have a week to sail to the Northern Water Tribe where Dano insisted this necklace was. I sighed as we kept moving, we were getting close and the sun was nearing the middle of the sky, we were off schedule a bit so I said, "Cyra we had better pick up the pace, if we miss the deadline Dano will be on our asses so bad," I shuddered, "I don't even want to think about what he would do. So come on, let's hurry it up a bit."

After about an hour of jogging on and off, keeping ourselves hydrated by Cyra's bending in secret, the southwestern gate came into view. I looked up in the sky and the sun was closing in on midday. "Wow, we are just skimming by Cyra. Let's just go get the things we need and be on our way to the docks." I said as I made my way closer to the gate.

It was flanked by four mean looking Elves in heavy armor. I figured we could get passed easy since there was very few people going through the gate but boy was I wrong. We got there expecting them to let us pass but instead they drew their blades and pointed them at us. One of them stepped forward and said, "Speak your intentions Outlanders."

All I could say was "Um..." I honestly wasn't expecting to be stopped at the gate and when they drew their swords, my mind went blank.

"So you have no intentions or are you just too stupid to speak them?" the same Elf taunted at us. It got my blood pumping again and my mind started to run.

"We are here to shop, it was the closest town to our camp and we are heading south but we needed supplies first."

The elf just stared us down, possibly waiting for us to falter under his gaze. I stood my ground and Cyra just twiddled her thumbs together. Finally they stepped aside and sheathed their blades. "No funny business Outlanders. If there is any trouble from you, I will personally have your head and mount it on my door."

I nodded and walked into the city. It was huge, with buildings that looked just like home. The same style from fifty years ago and I felt like I was back there, wandering the streets of the Royal City as a young boy. "Magnificent, looks just like my old home." I said, pointing to a small building nearby where three Elves were outside having a conversation.

The street wound around many shops, all of which sold goods and other assorted items in mass quantities. We were in a wonderful looking shopping district just as Dano has presumed. We walked the winding streets looking for all the stuff Dano told us to get. We found most of it at a shop near the end, a general goods store.

It was tougher to find things like giant boulders of earth, Korra jotted that one on the list, but we got our stuff together and made for the northern most part of the city, the docks. It was just past midday and that meant we were off schedule a bit so I said, "Cyra let's get moving, I'm sure we have everything we need." Then we started off down a cobbled street towards the water.

I smelled it before I saw it, the fresh open sea. I hadn't smelled something so lovely since I was locked in that boat that caused me to freeze myself in time. "Oh wow, I haven't been to the northern coast yet!" Cyra exclaimed, her eyes wide enough to reflect the beautiful glow of the water.

There was snow all over and ice in the water but it sure was a sight to see. I glanced all around for any sight of the ship they were supposed to commandeer for the trip north but nothing popped out. "Maybe they are late, I sure hope nothing went wrong with the rest of the group to make them late." I said, more thinking out loud than anything.

"Oh I am sure it's okay, let's check out what the docks have to offer!" and Cyra was bouncing away from me before I could notice it.

She sure was a handful but Cyra knew how to make a person smile. I followed her down to where the boats were loading and unloading any number of things from people, to gear, to food supplies and then on. We sat down near a cargo ship and grabbed something to eat from what we bought.

"So why do you think they are late Keyx?" Cyra said, munching on sea food.

"Any number of reasons but I hope they are alright, wish we could practice while waiting but if anyone saw us, we would be dead in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, but hey, at least we have each other!" and she grabbed me and bear hugged me till my ribs felt like crumpled paper.

When I could breathe again I managed to say, "Yeah, but that doesn't give us the answers we need, I'm worried about the others."

"Oh they will be alright, come on lets go fishing with our bare hands!" and somehow she managed to drag me, the shopping bags, and herself to the edge of the water where she chucked me on in.

A couple hours passed and we were the only two to make it to the docks. By that time I had already melted from the block of ice that had become of me after being thrown into freezing waters, dried off, brushed Cyra's hair, and shooed off fifteen cats trying to eat our produce.

Every guard that passed kept their beady eyes on us like we were planning on burning down the docks and boats but that was expected, as we were to be found sitting on the side of the docks for hours. I was just feeling lucky that they didn't recognize me as the escaped Avatar.

It seemed about three in the afternoon when yet another cat started to sniff at our produce. I was off looking at the side of a boat that said something like "Eat Our Octopus" but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure because the letters were faded. I turned and saw a black tail wiggling out from a bag and I started to run up and went to swing my leg at it when it saw me and said, "Keyx! That's no way to greet your master!"

I stopped so suddenly that I tripped and nearly landed on him, he screeched and ran away from me as my face hit the ground inches from his tail. "Arrg, Chi why did you sneak up on us like that!" I lifted my face up and felt the blood coming from my nose.

Chi was snickering and then pointed off to the other side of the dock, "We didn't sneak up you were just off in La La Land."

I looked over and sure enough Korra was just casually talking with Cyra like they had been there for ages. "I came over here looking for you when Cyra said you two left the bags over here. It seems though you know as little of the others as we do."

I got to my feet, using my hand to stem the flow of blood and said, in a pinched nose voice, "So what became of Granny?"

"Best to not speak of it here, come we must find out what happened to the others. We were accosted at the gate by Elves so we figure they must have been as well."

I followed Chi over to where Korra and Cyra were and we began talking about what might have happened to the others. "What if they were captured?" Cyra began.

"There's no way, I mean we would have known because the town would be in an uproar, wouldn't it?" I stated.

"I don't know, it does seem pretty odd that they haven't come back yet. Not even the team to procure a boat has gotten here. I think we should pan out and find our friends." Chi suggested.

"That sounds promising so if they are captured then we can get captured as well or if they aren't they will get here and wonder where we are. It's a lose lose situation in my books." Korra inputted.

"But we can't stand around doing nothing when our friends could be in danger, I say one of us stays back here to guard the stuff and wait to see if they come back, the other three group up and pan the city for our friends." I said with a look of utter seriousness on my face.

"For the Avatar you aren't being very wise Keyx, we can't jump right into danger. It's crazy, we will get captured for sure!" Korra retorted, fixing me with a death stare.

"Then you stay back here but with or without help I am going to find my friends." I stormed off leaving them disgruntled behind me but I didn't care. If my friends needed me then I was going to find and help them no matter the cost.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked back to see Cyra and Chi following me. "We can't leave you by yourself on this and Korra did agree to stay back in case they get there before we do so that means we are coming with you." Cyra said with a look of utter glee on her face.

I smiled at my friends and kept walking, getting back into the heart of the city. It looked normal and I was pretty sure there would be utter chaos if they found a whole gang of outlaws in the city which meant our friends were safe for now, at least I hoped that's what it meant.

We walked down the winding streets and found ourselves in the residential district of the town. Many families were out playing with their children and animals. It was as peaceful as could be yet I could feel a sort of tension in the air that worried me. Chi must have been thinking along the same lines as I was because he trotted up beside me and said, "You feel that in the air? So much tension, I think something is up so be on your guard Keyx."

I didn't need him to tell me to be on my guard to know that it was a good idea but I shook my head yes so he knew I acknowledged him and continued on walking. We passed a fair number of families, all of which seemed to give us odd looks as we passed by. We got to what seemed to be a collection of houses and we overheard a glimpse of what the residents were saying, "Of all the races, why human?"

"Urg, more outlanders, I thought they just captured them all."

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at Cyra and Chi who had done the same with horrified looks on their faces. "Let's get somewhere where we can talk." I said and began to walk away, Chi and Cyra at my heels.

We found a deserted ally just far enough away from the houses that we could safely talk about what we just over heard. "That is an outrage! What are we going to do about it?" Cyra started off.

"We need to find where they took them and how many Elves are guarding the place." I stated.

"Wonderful idea Keyx but I don't think that's necessary." Chi said. He was looking at the ground so I decided to stop what I was doing and place my hand against the nearest wall.

"What's going on?" Cyra asked bouncing on her heels.

"Cyra quiet and please stop bouncing on your heels." I said. I had my eyes closed and was feeling for the vibrations in the ground going up through the wall. Sure enough there were a lot of footsteps coming from behind us. "Chi we have to go investigate." I said.

"Of course, I was going to say the same thing Keyx." he replied.

We set off up the alleyway and into a bright street. We were right in town square and at the opposite end of it were Dano and Nya in chains, bound and gagged to wooden stakes.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and apparently nor could the others. They stood there just as dumbfounded as I did. This was bad, I didn't even need to say it for anyone to know.

I finally got up the courage to speak and said, "We need Korra, Chi you're the fastest, go tell her to abandon the stuff and meet us in town square. Hells just lead her here, but this is bad. We need to save them."

With that Chi bounded off, racing back in the direction of the docks. All over the Elves were peering at the bound captives with inquisitive looks on their faces. Dano and Nya looked worse for wear, they were bloodied and beaten like they had been through quite the ordeal.

Soon an Elf in royal armor stepped up, glancing at Dano and smirking. He cleared his throat and looked upon the townsfolk. "Dear citizens of Midport, I am standing before you today because a crime was committed here in this very city. These outlanders," he gave a snotty look at my friends and said the word 'outlander' like it was a terminal disease or something, "were let into the city by a few gate guards who neglected to remember that the new lays passed outlawed all outlanders entrance into the city. Still they let them and others pass into the city. We are only aware that the outlanders still roam the streets, otherwise we have no clue of where they are but for now it doesn't matter. I stand here to publicly execute the accused! Bring forth the first prisoner."

With that he stepped aside and a scrawny looking Elf brought a gagged Elf up to the place where the Royal stood. "Ter Valnash, you stand accused of treason against the High Elven Overlord Daichi. What say you in your defense?"

They removed his gag and he sat there deeply breathing for a moment then said, "Only when all unite will anyone be able to fix these broken lands." when he finished he looked straight out into the crowd, right at me. I realized that was the guard that accosted us at the gate, he must have known all along that I was the Avatar and still let me past the gates.

I stood there dumbfounded as the royal screamed out, "Guilty of all charges!" and the whole town cheered and applauded, most screaming out insults to the guy as he faced his inevitable death. The royal then pulled out his sword and raised it. I looked away but I heard the cheering that meant he had swung his sword downwards. I couldn't stand to look at what had become of that Elf.

It went on like that for ten other guards, all being charged of treason and publicly executed because of it. The rest of them stayed silent instead of voicing their last wishes though. It was easily half an hour before I felt the footsteps behind me that signified Chi and Korra's approach.

They got there huffing and puffing like they had run a few thousand miles. Korra caught her breath and said, "Chi explained everything, what's the plan Keyx?" she looked to me like I had the fix for everything but the fact of the matter was I was lost. I didn't know what to do.

All I could manage was to shrug my shoulders at her. Her face darkened and she proceeded to look at her feet and push against the ground. I looked over and the Royal was holding up Nya's bloody face. "And now for the execution of the outlanders!" he cried out with a dry laugh.

It was time to act and I still had no clue how to act. Then a thought ran through my head and I reacted on instinct alone. I ran into the crowd towards Dano and Nya, they were regaining consciousness and if I could free them we would have a fighting chance.

I got up to the front two rows and stopped short, thinking my plan through. It was crazy but hopefully just crazy enough to actually work. The Royal proceeded to walk around Dano and Nya with his sword out towards them. If I timed it just right this could actually work but the downfall was that we would have to make a very hasty retreat.

Just as Dano and Nya regained consciousness the Royal stopped in front of them and said, "So outlanders, what are your final words?"

I waved to get their attention and Dano's eyes lit up. He grinned and said, "My last words? Well how about watch your back." and with that I clobbered the Royal with a rock the size of his head.

Chaos ensued after that, the royal fell flat to the floor, knocked out and the townsfolk ran in terror screaming about outlanders. I ran up, tossing giant rocks to the left and right of Dano and Nya and went to get them untied. Arrows were flying everywhere and from the sounds of it Korra and Chi were having quite a fun time behind us as many Elves ran in to try to subdue us.

I got Dano unchained and looked to Nya, they were both pretty beaten up but otherwise they were rearing to go. "Don't just stand there Nimrod, untie me!" Nya yelled at me and I jerked as if waking up and ran over and undid her bonds. "Thanks dork, now let's fight."

She ran off into the haze of chaos and I lost track of her. I turned to Dano and said, "This is madness, we have to get the gang and go." he shook his head in agreement then did a nice barrel roll to avoid a few arrows.

I ran down the street heading towards the docks but was blocked by quite a few Elves. I turned tail and tossed a few boulders blindly behind me as arrows whizzed past my head, scaring me half to death. I took a right turn thinking of the gates out of town but I figured they were blocked off as well.

A few minutes more of chaos went by in which time I found myself surrounded by at least a dozen Elves with my friends around me, most of which were bloody from arrow wounds. We were being backed against the city walls near the ocean. We finally all got up against it with our backs against the wall, in Chi's case it was his tail against the wall, and an Elf stepped forward and I recognized him as the Royal that I knocked out in the beginning of the battle.

"So, the Avatar reveals himself. So be it! If you wish to die then by all means, I will be your executioner." He raised a bow and I knew there was only one hope of getting out of this ordeal alive, I turned to Korra and Chi and said, "On three, okay?" they seemed to understand my plan without needing to be told what it was and we all faced the Elves, it seemed the whole city guard was standing before us.

I started to count, "One..." I pushed my foot against the wall, "Two..." I slid my hands across it, "Three!" I kicked backwards and pushed forward and I knew Korra and Chi had done the same because the whole section of wall cracked and tumbled, three Earthbenders pushing it out towards the mass of Elves.

"Don't just stand there, run!" I yelled to everyone, who were all too amazed that we just did that without any more scratches on us. As the bits of wall crashed around us we jumped the bit that was left and made a beeline for the coast. We made it to the water's edge just as more arrows started flying past us.

"Leave this to me, I know a thing or two Keyx." Dano said and he hung back and then swung his hand as a thick sheet of ice was formed from sea water to protect him from arrows. He held it in front of him as he jogged backwards, looking out over the small gang of Elves following us.

In just about three seconds there were already ten arrows notched in the ice and it began to crumble. Dano took his chances and changed the ice back to water as the arrows fell to the ground and in that split second an arrow lodged in his right shoulder. If it pained him, he didn't show it as he created his ice barrier again.

"Dano, you can't just deflect arrows, we've nowhere to go! We have to take them out somehow!" I yelled back to him.

"I'm working on it kiddo!" He yelled back and went back to surveying the battlefield.

We had run up the coast maybe a mile and a half from the town and the Elves still kept coming. They were relentless but a ray of hope shined out to me, I saw a boat in the distance and from the looks of it, it didn't have that big of a crew, maybe they were merchants or something. Still we had to lose the Elves if we were to hitch a ride with anyone.

An idea formed in my head and I jogged back to where Cyra was and I whispered to her, "I have a plan but it needs two Waterbenders, here's what you need to do..." and I told her my plan.

She looked at me like I was dumb, "Two? Dano can do that in his sleep, here I'll prove it." She hung back and started talking with Dano. Well if they messed up it's on their cards, not mine. All I knew is we had to take care of them somehow.

Cyra dashed back up to where I was and smirked at me. I didn't know why she was acting so cocky, it was a big job and not one Waterbender could do it no matter their experience. I turned around and jogged backwards so I could watch this.

To my amazement Dano was swaying his free hand and the current was picking up. It was going so fast that I couldn't keep up with it and that was from one Waterbender doing it one handed also. I nearly tripped because I was so amazed, Cyra caught me, still smirking and I kept pace with her as she gloated, "I told you so."

"We still aren't out of the waters yet, he has to be able to whip up a good wave, one handed. You sure you don't want to help him?"

"Just watch, he isn't a master for nothing you know."

Sure enough Dano was whipping up quite the tidal wave. The water reacted to him like he was the moon, it was swaying perfectly with his hand and the wave he was whipping up was massive at this point. That also meant this was the most dangerous part of my plan, he would have to put down his ice shield at some point.

Right on cue he took the shield down to further push the water, but what I didn't expect was his speed. He took the water and thrust it towards land faster than I could blink. The tidal wave crashed and sent the Elves flying back towards the city, it must have sent them all rolling and flying the entire mile. There was no way they could catch up to us now.

Dano rushed back to us, jumping with joy even though his wound must have been killing him. "Nice plan there Keyx, really saved our asses."

"No, what saved our asses was your brilliant bending!" I was too astounded to say anything else but then I realized we were swiftly coming up on the boat I saw, "Let's try to hitch a ride on this boat, maybe get away from Elven territory."

"Um, Keyx, I don't think that will happen like you want it too, look." Korra said as she pointed out towards what seemed to be the captain, who had noticed us and was grinning while watching our swift approach. He stood there looking so smug and confident that I couldn't help but nearly gag. Taio stood there in a fresh Elven cloak looking like he owned the entire world.

"Let's head away from here." Korra suggested.

"He has already spotted us, we have to go meet him. Maybe we can hijack another Elven ship." Chi said, laughing at the end.

I took the lead, I know Korra should be the one most furious with him but seeing Taio again didn't set right in my stomach. All I wanted to do was crush that smug look off his ugly face. Korra put her hand on my shoulder and one look told me everything, _'crush him for Granny Beifong.'_ I nodded in agreement and walked calmly up to him.

"So the Avatar shows himself after selling out the benders. Wonderful..." He didn't get to finish his sentence because a small rock bounced off his head.

I looked over and Korra was just fuming, "How dare you blame Keyx for what happened on Kyoshi Island! That was your doing and everybody knows it!" She was still very beautiful even when she was red with anger. I couldn't help but admire her, except that I had more important things on my mind at the moment.

"Hmpf, insolent little girl, I know what happened but sadly the population of Tarok and the pitiful population of benders don't. They all think the Avatar squealed on the benders because he is afraid of Daichi, then when the army came he made a run for it, fearing consequences from both sides. Tut tut, not in good cahoots with anyone, now are you?"

"That's a load of bull if I've ever heard one!" Dano yelled, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"It's my fight, thanks anyways Dano. Now Taio, I think we have unfinished business?" I said, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Yes, that we do." he said, slipping off the over robes, so he was only in shorts. "That we do young Avatar and I do hope you have practiced since our first fight, which was despicable to say the least."

I nodded then another great idea formed in my head, he's so cocky he would accept anything so I said, "How about some rules to this Agni-Kai. If you win, which you are the best choice in the fight, me and my friends will bow to you and let you take us to the Royal City for any punishment that Daichi sees fit. But if I win, you give us your boat to use and we go away free, no harm done. Sound like a deal?"

"And just how am I to know you won't use Earthbending against me like last time?" he asked, with a sneer.

"I give you my word. I will not use Earthbending in this Agni-Kai."

Taio seemed to really think that over. Then he said, "I suppose that's a deal. But you will instantly forfeit to me if you even so much as move a pebble, you understand?"

I nodded my head. I had no plans to use Earthbending, I wasn't fully sure I could beat him but I knew this time that I could Firebend with no issues. So with that I decided to take the first move, I stepped forward as my friends backed away and punched outwards, breathing like Nya taught me too. A searing blast left my body and the fireball launched towards Taio, who seemed beside himself with cockiness and didn't notice it coming right for him.

His eyes widened and he caught himself at the last moment, he chopped through the fireball like it was butter and looked at me, "So you got some Firebending training in, so be it. Just means I will have to go all out." and with that the bout really began. He kicked a few fireballs at me and I dodged them easy, throwing a few back at him.

He was fast, dodging all my blasts but I was just as fast as him. Nothing seemed able to touch either of us until I caught his blindside and sent a firechop at his right side. It caught him but he didn't seem fazed by it. "Ha, that tickled." he countered with a flying blast aimed at my face.

I barely had time to dodge it and roll away. This would be tougher than I imagined but I knew I had to do it for Korra's and Granny Beifong's sakes. I rolled right as he blasted the spot where I had been with a scorching hot flame burst. I shot a few fireballs that he just shook off like they were water drops to the face.

"Fight like you mean it, that's the only way to get somewhere with your Firebending!" he yelled as he blasted the spot where I was with fire again.

I was rolling around like a pig in mud and soon I had backed right up to the coast line. It was good for drenching the fire but wasn't good for keeping it up. I didn't have very many options but at that moment all that occurred to me was the need to win. My eyes went black, I couldn't see. I could hear the fight around me but I couldn't focus my eyesight.

Just as quickly as it had left my eyesight came back, but this time everything around me was lit up, like a bright light had suddenly came to life in a pitch black room. I felt myself open my mouth to speak but it wasn't my voice that came out, it was sharpened, like many people trying to speak at once, "Taio, the last descendant of the great General Iroh, brother of Firelord Ozai, mentor of the great Firelord Zuko, you have dishonored your bloodline and now you must pay the price."

I swiped my hand downwards but I wasn't in control of my body. Voices were calling out inside my head, I couldn't take much more. A huge blast of fire hit Taio as I lost all vision completely, all I heard was Granny Beifong's voice saying "You did well." over and over again. I passed out and the darkness consumed me.

I awoke in a room decorated with Elven pots and banners. I stood up looking all around me, it seemed I had won. We were on their ship so I would guess that they let us sail away without problems, just like promised.

I collected up my stuff and found my way up the stairs and to the deck. Chi was running around and I recognized a few of the Water Cult members. I pulled Cyra aside as she fluttered past, "What happened?"

She smiled and hugged me, "I'll let Korra and Nya handle telling you the gist of it at dinner." and with that she walked away.

The day passed without anyone telling me what had happened. I got tired of asking so I just sat around waiting for dinner. It finally came and like normal Dano stacked up around four plates of food, fish with some sort of rice and potatoes soup as a side dish.

The gang nestled in a group up on deck, letting the cold refreshing air chill our bones. I finally got to ask Korra, "So Korra, do tell me what happened. I'm dying to know."

"Oh right, well when Taio backed you up into the surf, you sort of started to glow again…" I stopped her there, "Yes, this time I was conscious for the Avatar State part, I slipped into it then tossed a gigantic firebolt at him, but I passed out afterward, what happened then?"

"Well he was knocked out and his men astounded, you were still glowing and standing so they backed off. We boarded the ship and started to sail with no problems, that's when you passed out. I carried you down to the cabins and laid you down. Then I got back up on deck and we sailed for a while and then came across a small group of people in a row boat, they were survivors from the small gang of Water Cult members who had went to procure a ship for us. They were ambushed and most were killed, these five escaped and were attempting to flee when the ruckus in town began."

I looked at Dano and he was staring off into the water, a blank look on his face. "I will make sure they didn't die in vain, how much longer to the North Pole?"

"About two days sailing time, so get comfy. It's a long trip ahead of us." Korra answered.

I stared off into the waters with Dano, such a powerful bender yet having such a big heart. He was the complete opposite of Taio. Taio has strength but no compassion and that's his fatal flaw. _Next time I see him, I won't be merciful,_ I thought to myself, looking out over the waves and feeling some connection to them. _I will avenge Granny Beifong and that's that_, and with that I finished dinner and set off for bed. I was going to need all the rest I could get for the long trip ahead of us.


	9. The Temple n the NorthernWaterTribe Pt 1

**Chapter Nine: The Temple and the Northern Water Tribe Part One**

I awoke with many questions after a long nights sleep. It was breakfast time and I was roughly the first one awake. I went up to the deck and the cold air made me shiver. We sure were getting close to the North Pole now.

I looked out over the open sea, it was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it. The water was a deep blue with ice floating here and there. Then in the distance you could see massive icebergs and pieces of ice islands. I enjoyed it here, all except the fact that I was nearly frozen to the bone.

I sat down and waited for the others to wake up. It wasn't long before Chi came strolling up the stairs. He stretched at the top, yawning and rushed over to me. "Awake I see, well how about some breakfast, I'm famished." He said as he jumped into my lap.

"I wasn't even thinking about food right now. I'm more pressed about the events of yesterday. There's a lot of answers I didn't get and I want to know what happened."

Chi looked out over the ocean. He seemed to be deep in thought when he said "Sometimes Keyx, the truth comes at a cost. Poor Korra learned that yesterday. I feel as if I lost a great part of myself when we left Kyoshi Island and I know the pain she is going through. My life hasn't been easy."

I looked at him, "I still don't know much about you Chi. All I know is your one cat I wouldn't want to mess with."

He laughed and still stared out into the ocean. "I suppose it's time I told you my story then, isn't it?"

I looked at him. I did want to know where he came from but it seemed that the memories pained him. "You don't have to tell me Chi. It's enough that you're here right now, even if the reason why is shrouded in mystery."

"No, it is fair that you know my backstory. It was years ago, Arabella and I were just young kids. Yes I was a human at one point, I presume you guessed that I wasn't always a cat. Well Arabella and I had grown up together on Kyoshi Island. We were outcasts, shunned because of what happened to Arabella's family. Her father had been the noblest man on the island, until a young girl who had been his maid died while at his manor. Arabella's mother was pregnant with her at the time. They never truly proved it to have been her father's fault but the whole island was certain he killed the maid. It ruined his reputation and when Arabella was born she was shunned like the rest of them. That's why when they learned she was the first Earthbender in two generations they had her trained immediately."

"Wait, Korra's great grandparents weren't benders?" I asked, feeling confused because of all I read about Toph Beifong and her family.

"Even the greatest of bending families have some in their line that are born without the ability to bend. That alone should have made them outcasts but they all worked hard to keep the great Beifong name as noble as they could. You know firsthand too that they can produce non-benders. Korra's own brother can't bend."

He was right, Korra had told me that the first time we went out training. That felt so long ago now, the breeze on Kyoshi Island felt more welcoming than the chilling crisp air of the artic. "I remember now, she told me that the second day I was on the island, before I met you."

He nodded then continued, "I met Arabella on her first day of training, I was two years older than her. They placed me in charge of teaching her the basics so she could keep a class with me. We quickly struck up a friendship as I trained her. I thought she was going to be hard pressed like her parents but it turned out that she was laid back and rather fun to be around. We kept training and training until we were in advanced classes together in our teen years. We were inseparable, a match made by the divines some called us. Many believed we were to be wedded soon. I never had those feelings for Arabella and I believe she felt the same. I can't be too sure because my accident came a little after that. It was spring, we were eighteen years old and had just finished a rather tough course together and were celebrating by the northern beach. It was beautiful out, the birds were singing and the wind felt great and I will admit, Arabella looked amazing with her hair flowing in the breeze. We sat down and opened a bottle of juice, it was all Arabella would drink. Then the sky darkened abnormally and we looked around, slightly curious and slightly panicked. A number of ships came sailing into sight and docked nearby us. They were bandits and pirates and other assorted scum. They saw us and accosted us, asking for valuables. We had none of course so they threatened our lives. Apparently they didn't know about the whole town of wealthy benders just down the road but I felt like I had to protect Arabella. So in turn I attacked them but they were too much for me. I was able to deal with a few of them but in the end they had got me, a sword cut right across the chest. They laughed and boarded their ships as Arabella ran over and held me, tears in her eyes. I was dying and I knew it but I didn't want to leave Arabella's side. I felt like her guardian. I couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth but I knew she was asking me to stay with her. I closed my eyes and prayed to the spirits, praying that I could stay and protect Arabella for as long as she wanted me too. A bright light flashed and the next thing I knew I was a cat. It was odd at first but I think it was the spirits way of showing they cared."

I watched him. So he really knew sacrifice and hardship. I had figured he had be through a lot but I never guessed it was that much. I felt sorry for the guy, or cat. I really didn't know how to address him now.

"So I lived as her house cat from then on. I guided and protected her. We learned that the only thing that changed was my appearance, or so we originally thought. It seems though that in my haste of praying I signed a contract that means I can only die when the Beifong family lets me. It's a curse and a blessing, I just don't see Korra letting me go anytime soon."

That seemed rather rough to me, living as long as a family wishes you too. I looked out on the ocean again wondering what it would be like to be in Chi's shoes and have to serve a family for eternity. I sure wouldn't wish it upon myself but he must have had some feelings for old Granny Beifong to have done that just for her sake, even if he won't admit it.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang made it up to the deck. We got breakfast cooking and those that were still alive after yesterday's trials were happily conversing with each other while wearing big heavy coats and eating a nearly frozen breakfast. Dano as usual had his normal four plates in front of him and was chowing down. I decided to question him first and leave Korra for last, when we could talk alone about it.

"So how in the world did the great Dano get himself captured by the Elves yesterday?" I said with a smirk directed towards Dano.

"Hey now, shove off. It wasn't our fault that the Elves were hot on our trail from the start. What killed us was that we used the same entrance that you did. They were ready for us when we got there. They pointed swords at us and when we said we were there to just look around they arrested us. It was as simple as that. Well not entirely, see I had the brilliant plan to fight back."

Nya laughed at that, "Yeah, his brilliant plan was to kick the Elf in the face and run. I had to laugh at it but when we did it, it seemed to work for the moment. That is until they bashed me in the head with a club and I was knocked out."

I laughed. "Damn Elves love their clubs. Remember back at Luxemburg, they got me with a club too."

Dano laughed more. "Yeah and they did the same to me but not before I got a few of them with my Waterbending. I totally went ninja trying to defend Nya but in the end it wasn't good enough. I got pegged in the back of the head and the next thing I knew I was looking at a crowd of people and saw you waving at us Keyx. Brilliant idea on your part to just chuck a huge rock at the dudes head." He said with a slight laugh.

"It was all I could think of to do, they were going to execute you guys if we didn't do something. So starting a massive fight against innumerable Elves was the best thing to do in that situation." I said, shoving some eggs in my mouth and munching down on them, feeling like I was eating blocks of egg ice or something.

"Well thank you for that, it really saved us. If you hadn't done that I don't think we would have made it through that ordeal alive, none of us. You were the brains of the escape plan Keyx." Dano said.

I knew he was right, it seemed to have been only me thinking of the plans as we did them but I still didn't want to take full credit because even though I'm the Avatar I wouldn't have been able to do it without them.

Breakfast passed quickly and we all went about to our regular business, except me of course. I went off to try to corner Korra so we could chat privately or with Chi but no one else. I just didn't want to upset her in front of other people and I knew we had a close enough bond that she would trust me.

Around mid-day I finally got my chance. Korra was downstairs working on cleaning up around the cabin areas and so I made my way down there. I saw her sweeping the floors and made a note at how beautiful she looked today. She had a long green overcoat on and her hair was tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes shined even without much light and she looked like she was as happy as could be. I knew though that she was only putting on that outward appearance so no one knew about her real pain inside.

I slowly walked up to her and watched her work. She noticed me and smiled and said "Hey Keyx, come to help or just look at me weird?"

I smiled and replied "I can help if you want. I just wanted to talk about yesterday. Chi said something about you learning the hard way that the truth comes at a price. I just wanted to extend a hand of friendship to you."

She looked at me, all the happy in her face gone. Her eyes darkened and she looked pained but I could tell she trusted me. "Well Chi and I made our way into the city like we were supposed to. Everything went smooth for us, none of the Elves really cared that we were Outlanders and they let us go about our business. I found a lady that had just moved in from the Royal City. She could tell that we weren't native to Tarok and she let us in. She wasn't even shocked that Chi could talk."

It seemed to bring pain to remember what happened yesterday. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let her continue but she pressed on. "She had been there when the brought in my grandma. She asked me why I was wondering about her and I guess I just lost it. I told her everything, I didn't care, I just wanted to have some closure. She was understanding about it, she didn't seem to care that I was a bender from Kyoshi Island. The woman was nice, better than any other Elf we've been in contact with. Well she explained that the truth would bring more pain than the mystery of doubt. I kept pleading for her to tell me what happened and she finally did." She stopped, tears leaking out of her eyes. I couldn't stand to see her like this so I hugged her and she let me, gripping onto me tightly as she finished her story. "She said they didn't stop at just a normal beheading. They wanted to show dominance so they used a special form of magic they had been developing and they… they… oh Keyx, they blew her up completely!" she started crying in earnest, holding onto me tightly.

I couldn't think of what to do but stand there and hold her. It was terrible. They were going to pay for what they did and I wasn't about to let go of Korra. I didn't know why but I felt close to her and to see her like this pained me as much as it did her.

After a while she stopped crying. She looked up, her eyes sparkling from the tears and the pain was still etched in them. I kissed her wet cheek and she seemed to smile as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just so hard. Growing up she was all I had, her and my little sister. I don't even know what became of my little sister but no matter what I will avenge my grandma."

"And I will be by your side the entire time Korra, I promise. We need to get to the Northern Water Tribe though." I said.

I helped her finish and dinner came quickly enough. By that time her eyes had cleared up and she was smiling again. We sat down to get some food and looked around. I had a question rear up in my head but I didn't know if I wanted the answer or not. "Uh, Dano, where's Marcy?"

He stopped getting food and looked around. It seemed it had slipped his mind as well but Marcy was missing. He got up and walked over to a young boy and started talking with him. After a few minutes he came back and sat down. "Marcy was to lead the Water Cult to get a boat and dock in the Midport docks. It seems though that she disappeared in the northern waters when they were ambushed. She's presumed dead but there were signs that she lived. No one knows where she is." He looked at the ground. Everyone was hurting after our trip to Midport and it seemed that we would have troubles getting our answers.

After tonight there would only be four days till the solstice and I was supposed to have the necklace and find a way to communicate with Avatar Korra by that day. I was tired so I found my way down to my room and laid down. What a day, I laid there thinking about yesterday's events and where Marcy could be now. I hoped we found her, I couldn't stand it if another one of us was dead because of those damn Elves. I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep and before I knew it all was black again.

I opened my eyes. The sun was blazing through a window to my left and a little red ferret was laying on my stomach. I looked down but couldn't see properly because my boobs were in the way. Wait a minute, I was a guy, I didn't normally have boobs! I thought to myself that this must be a dream.

I got up and the ferret rushed off my bed. It was really bright today and I walked over to the mirror. My hair was a mess but the person I was looking at was Avatar Korra. It seemed I was in one of her memories.

The door behind me slid open and a man stood there. I didn't recognize him but it seemed Korra did because my body rushed over to him and hugged him. He was tall with jet black hair and a red scarf around his neck.

"Mako, I'm so glad to see you. Bolin really needs to keep a hold on Pabu. I hate waking up feeling like I'm suffocating because he's on my stomach." I said.

The man, Mako, laughed and said "Yeah, leave it to Bolin to let Pabu run around the entire temple. How's your head feeling today though? You did take quite the tumble in that last match."

"Oh it's fine today. Don't feel too much pain. Not like yesterday with those splitting headaches I had."

Mako laughed again. "Well I just came to tell you that Tenzin wants you in the courtyard. He said something about further Airbending training or something. I don't know just hurry along won't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be out when I'm dressed. Take Pabu with you won't cha?" I said, pushing the ferret towards the door with my foot.

Mako picked him up then left and the scene shifted and I was out in a courtyard with a mean looking old guy standing in front of me. "Okay Korra, I still have the duty of teaching you Airbending even if you went through all that trouble to unlock your Airbending in the first place. Now follow me."

He started to weave around, pushing his wrists in different motions and the air seemed to pick up around us as he did it. He stopped and so did the breeze. I was astounded by what I was seeing, he moved quickly and deliberately. He certainly was a master but of course you would expect that from a child of Avatar Aang.

"Avatar Korra, it's your turn. Attempt what I just did." Tenzin said

My body seemed to move on its own like all the other dreams. I started to try to do the formation in which Tenzin was doing. I move my feet out and I walked with my arms waving like he did but my balance was completely off and I tripped over my feet. I wound up face down on the ground.

"I see you have a few balancing issues Korra. It is hard to master but easy enough if you give enough thought into the movements. Watch me again and remember to keep an eye on how I am doing the movements."

He did the same maneuver again and I felt the same rush of wind. I watched his every movement and it seemed that he was light footed and fast on his feet. I didn't think that I was capable of doing something like that but then again this was Korra's memory not mine.

I attempted it again but this time I was actually half decent at it. I didn't trip at all, I was fast on my feet as the wind picked up around me. All was going well until I hit my foot again, making me trip.

"Okay you've done well for now. I want you to practice that maneuver on your own and remember that persistence is the key. That is all the training for today." Tenzin said.

He didn't look angry at all but I figured he was pretty disappointed with me. He left me there and it seemed that Korra was a bit disappointed with herself because she was shuffling her feet and looking at the ground.

The scene shifted and this time I was on a giant polar bear dog. We were racing through the city, which I recognized was Republic City, and it seemed that we were racing for a certain reason but I couldn't tell what it was.

We raced down the streets turning left and right in all different directions and we found ourselves in front of a tavern. It was beaten up and old looking but Korra dismounted the polar bear dog and entered it. There were people in every table in the place but it seemed I was looking for a specific one.

I spotted a girl sitting near the back and walked over to her. "You wanted to see me Asami?" I said to her.

She was rather pretty and looked quite regal with her long black hair and makeup and fancy clothing. She looked at me and smiled, "Yes I did Korra. I fear the worst is to come, forces unknown are gathering to rally around my father's old ideas. The non-benders still want justice, especially after discovering the bodies of Amon and Councilman Tarrlok. I need your help Avatar Korra, for I think they are after my life."

I looked at her, shocked. I didn't know this girl but if she was being hunted even I would have helped her. "I'm sorry Asami but I can't help you. You see things are different now, they won't stage another rebellion after they found out that their beloved leader was really a bender. If your life is really in danger I will help if the situation presents itself. Until that moment I must decline."

"But Korra!" Asami started but I waved her off. "I have stated my decision and you must live with it. Now if there isn't anything more you need I must be going." And I turned and went to leave the tavern.

It was just moments before there was an explosion down the street. I looked over, a worried look on my face and there were people running and screaming all over the place. A voice rang out, "Avatar Korra! You think just because you defeated the Waterbending scum Amon that the city is safe? I will be this cities true savior!" and more explosions rang out.

I ran down the street as more and more people tried to get out of the blast zones. I got to the end of the street and there was another explosion behind me, back at the tavern I just left. My heart began to race and I went back as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough.

On the ground near some flames laid Asami, burned badly and coughing. I leaned next to her and looked at her. She was barely able to breathe but she managed to say "Mako, take care of Mako, protect him. Please Korra."

I said "No Asami, you aren't going to die." I pulled some water out and tried to heal her with my bending. It did no good, her wounds wouldn't heal. I tried again and again, tears splashing out of my eyes but there was nothing I could do.

Asami's lifeless body lay before me and all I could do was cry. Then the same voice rang out again saying, "See what bending does to people, Avatar? It hurts them, it even kills them. The Hundred Years War began over benders wanting power. It must be stopped and I'm on the verge of finding a permanent solution to benders. Just you wait Avatar Korra, your time will come."

The dream faded with that man's laughter ringing in my ear. Over and over, he wouldn't stop laughing. Not until I regained consciousness and looked around my room. I was sure he was standing right next to me still laughing, even after all these years.

The megaphone sounded and I heard Dano's voice yell out "We are about to dock, all hands on deck!"

I walked up to the deck and looked around. It was bright out and the land was nearing quickly. I went up to Dano and said "Boy is it bright out."

"Yeah, I'm home that's for sure." He had a smile on his face. I couldn't tell why until I looked out and noticed a girl standing on shore, her arm bandaged up but she was still standing there, the girl was Marcy. First thing on my mind was how did she end up here?

We came to dock and started to file off the ship. We all ran to greet Marcy but Dano was the first to get to her. He gave her a small hug and looked at her arm. "What happened Marcy?"

"Oh man is it a long story. Good thing that we practiced our Waterbending as much as we did as children or else I'd be dead right now. What matters is you guys finally made it here. Didn't think you'd be returning home did you Dano?" she said, looking happy that we were all here.

"No I didn't. It's not a place I really want to be but oh well, it's a must if we are to help the Avatar get to that necklace. Now do tell us this long story Marcy."

She started to lead us towards a small village cut into the snow. Off in the distance we could see an inlet area guarded by what looked like an old wall of snow. It was destroyed now but I recognized it, the Northern Water Tribe. I was surprised to see the amount of destruction done to it. I didn't even want to imagine what the inside looked like.

Marcy led us down a path carved through the snow and started her story. "So we found ourselves a nice looking ship right, well their crew was feisty. We fought them tooth and nail but a few of us went down before we captured the ship. I can't remember who all it was but we went down from thirty to like twenty-five. Well we were sailing into Midport, we could see it around the bend when a fireball pegged the side of the ship and we started to sink. As Waterbenders we were able to pull through it and make it back to land but we were ambushed by a lot of Elves that looked like the crew from a nearby ship. We fought but they were too much for us. I haven't a clue after that because one of them used some form of magic I would guess and I went flying through the air as explosions rang through the air. I landed and passed out on a floating piece of ice, can you believe it? When I came too I had drifted pretty far north so I decided to find my way here and wait for you, hoping you had been able to successfully make it without me. How many Water Cult members were left over?"

"Well six including you. I didn't think I'd see you again Marcy, I'm glad you're alive." Dano said as we passed a snow formed gate. The village was small with huts made out of snow and many people in fur coats lining the area. They all watched as we entered and walked to the middle of the small gathering.  
"People, these are the visitors I spoke of, the Avatar and his small gang of friends! We are saved!" Marcy said, holding up her one arm and looking around them. They seemed excited but none of them cheered.

A little girl came up and said "Which one is the Avatar?"

I stepped forward and looked around the small group of people. Many looked sad and worn out. Others looked proud and many older women held small children in their arms. "I am the Avatar, my name is Keyx and I'm here to stop Daichi from destroying the world. I would appreciate it if you people could accept us in for now."

An old lady stepped forth and looked me over. She then smiled and said "He is indeed the Avatar, salvation has arrived!" she raised her arms and the fountains came to life with water and small rivers started to flow through the little village. It was a beautiful sight to see and it seemed these people were all Waterbenders.

We all got given a small tour of the place by Dano and then we were giving a small ice hut to stay in while we were here. It was peaceful but many of them were nervous around the water. When I asked Dano about it he simply said "Having the water running like this is a danger but many people are happy to see the Avatar again, I mean since Korra's death the benders haven't had anything really to celebrate."

The day went by and we found ourselves having dinner in a huge circle full of members from the tribe and the elderly lady that had activated the waters sat in a chair up near the top.

"That's the tribe elder, her name is Koichi. Really nice woman, she's around seventy-five years old now." Marcy told us.

The dinner was great, the best fish I had ever tasted. We played games with the younger kids after dinner and once it got dark we all got laid down in sleeping bags with full bellies and warmth in our hearts. It seemed pleasant but all good things must come to an end I suppose.

The next day was all about plans to go into the old Northern Water Tribe. Dano insisted on a day of planning because it was dangerous around the town right now. If anyone tried to enter there would be a fleet of Elven ships here in no time he said so we spent the day thinking of ways to enter it safely.

At the end of the day we had it all planned out. We were going to push in through the side where we hoped no one would notice and then the necklace should be located in the old palace up near the top of the city. It wasn't fool proof but it was the best we had so we went to bed hoping it would work. We were wrong.

I awoke next morning hoping we would have no issues what so ever. I only had till the end of the day to contact Avatar Korra and I needed to do this no matter what. My hopes were trashed when I looked out to sea and saw at least fifteen Elven warships coming our way.


	10. The Temple n the NorthernWaterTribe Pt 2

**Chapter Ten: The Temple and the Northern Water Tribe Part Two**

There were screams coming from everywhere. I watched as the battleships made their steady approach towards us. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I wasn't even aware that I was breathing. All that was on my mind was the fact that our presence here was what brought about an Elven raid.

I heard my name off in the distance. It sounded far away and when I turned around I noticed why. Dano, Korra, Chi, and Marcy were all heading off towards the old Northern Water Tribe. I ran to catch up with them.

"Plan has to proceed right now, as I am sure you can plainly see." Dano said as I caught up with them.

"Well of course, where's Nya?"

"She's already at the entry spot. We have to hurry though, those Elven ships are coming up on us fast."

We ran full out. Five minutes of running past by and we found ourselves at the side of the massive wall of compacted snow. Nya was standing there looking like she had waited a long time for us to get there. "About time you guys caught up. Look if we are going to get this done and still fend off the Elves we have to hurry." She said.

"Don't you think we already know that? It's most important right now that Keyx gets to the palace and finds that necklace so that he can talk to Avatar Korra." Dano said. We stopped and he looked at the wall.

"Okay, Nya and Marcy, you know the plan right?" Dano asked them. They nodded their heads and took their positions. Dano was on the right, Marcy on the left, and Nya standing in between them. The rest of us backed up to give them room to work.

Dano and Marcy started it off by pulling some snow down. Then Nya would come in with a fireball and melt the snow away but because of the amount of snow the fireball would die off quickly so they process had to repeat itself for a little while until there was a massive gap in the wall.

I was astounded by how fast the plan was moving. In no time we were able to safely walk up into the ruins of the old Northern Water Tribe. It looked like it had back in my dream except there were destroyed buildings and the roads were wrecked. I wouldn't believe this was the same city if I didn't know for sure I was actually here.

We raced down the street and it seemed that I was right about the state of the inside being horrible. There were places where the snow was destroyed and we couldn't cross what used to be the river. The water didn't flow anymore, it was just a barren wasteland in the city. We passed many places that were toppled over onto shop stands or other kind of stalls that sold anything a person could want.

"Man this place is a mess. To think what the Elves did when they first arrived back in Avatar Korra's days." Korra said with a look of utter disgust on her face.

We decided to slow down a bit because there was no way we were followed into the city. We walked calmly down a path and met another dead end caused by a collapsed building. I was getting sickened by the state of things here in the Northern Water Tribe.

"Why in the world would someone orchestrate something like this? Do you know how many people were probably killed either by the Elves or the harsh environment after being forced to live homeless? I can't believe someone could do this to a kind group of people." I was fuming. I couldn't walk straight because I was becoming so angry.

Dano noticed it and put his hand on my shoulder. "We will get them back for what has been done, right now we can't lose our heads. We have to press on and make it to the palace with time to spare. I think you will have to go into the moon spirits lair to contact Avatar Korra though, that would be the smartest thing to do at least."

"The moon spirits lair? What's that?" Korra asked.

"It's where the moon spirits physical form lives to this day is. The Elves didn't dare mess with the spirits so they didn't kill any of their physical living forms, only the humans that worshipped them." Dano answered.

We marched on, bypassing the dead end and going around it on a bridge not far from the palace. The palace had to be the worst off of any of the buildings here in the Northern Water Tribe. Now that we could see it clearly I could tell that it had been blasted pretty well.

The front of the building was completely caved in and there were massive holes in the sides as well. The pillars that looked like they once held up the ceiling were in crumbles and subsequently so was the ceiling. That's all we could see at the moment but it didn't look to pretty.

We got closer and Dano stopped the group. "Now when we get there we need to look for a box with an eagle crest on it. The necklace was rumored to be hidden in that box. I don't know what connection any of it has to Avatar Korra except that the necklace was a personal treasure to her in later life."

We all nodded and made for the palace. The pathway was clear with just some minor cracks in the snow. It was a grand staircase made out of the snow that led up to the ruined palace and there was a fountain halfway up that was in shambles. I stopped to investigate it and it looked like it had been hit with a cannonball.

"Hey Keyx, there is no time to stop and look at the destruction right now. Hurry along!" Marcy yelled back to me. They had made it to the top of the staircase and were waiting for me so I ran the rest of the way back up to the group.

"Right, with all of us in attendance why don't we get started? There should be five rooms, the throne room, a master bedroom, a smaller bed room, a dining hall, and then the kitchens." Dano said.

"How did they cook if everything is made out of snow?" Korra inquired.

"Well we use precaution is all, hard to explain if you're not from a water tribe." Marcy answered.

We pressed on, splitting into three groups. Chi and Nya were told to look through the kitchens. Dano and Marcy took the smaller bedroom and the dining hall while Korra and I took the master bedroom upstairs. We were all supposed to meet in the throne room to search it together.

Korra led the way into the dark upstairs. There was a hallway leading to one lone door at the end. "Where were their bathrooms?" Korra asked as we got closer to the door.

"I think they were built inside the rooms. So the smaller bedroom and the master bedroom had their own bathrooms." And sure enough when we opened the door we found a broken down door inside that looked like it led to a bathroom and the roof was caved in making it hard to walk inside the building.

"Well shall we start looking?" Korra asked, giving me a look of fear. I shook my head yes and proceeded to push the blocks of compacted snow around. We spent a good half hour looking and there was nothing. No box, no necklace, no nothing. Just destroyed objects made of snow.

"Well that was a bust. What do you suppose we do?" I asked

"Just go ahead and go down to the throne room and wait for the others. Do you think they had any luck searching?"

"If it wasn't in the master bedroom I don't see why it would be anywhere else except the throne room. I suppose that's why it was left for last, to make sure everywhere else was a no before we searched the best place for it."

Korra shook her head in agreement and we set off downstairs. We made our way into the throne room and it was beautiful. Still intact and looked exactly like it did in my dream except it was mostly dark with no lighting in the room. The throne stood regal and there were paintings and banisters all lining the walls of great triumphs of the Northern Water Tribe and then past leaders portraits.

"It's gorgeous in here, I can't believe it's still intact. The rest of the building is mush but yet this room is perfectly preserved! Magnificent, just plain magnificent." Korra exclaimed. She started looking around the room and I watched her.

It wasn't long before the others arrived and reveled in the beauty of the throne room. "I never expected it to look this nice. The rest of the place is horrifically destroyed." Dano said with his mouth wide open. He was gazing around the room with a look of awe and the others were speechless. Chi is the only one that seemed unfazed by the room's beauty.

"I have seen many ruins still looking beautiful after hundreds of years. I mean the old Air Temples to this day have been kept beautified and looking great." Chi said as he sniffed around.

"Well the day is no longer young, shall we continue our search?" I said. I was being impatient but it was only for good reason. I couldn't miss the deadline, I just couldn't.

Everyone nodded their heads and started to look around the room. By the time everyone grouped up again we had looked everywhere and found nothing more than simple trinkets. "This is just great, you sure it's supposed to be here Dano?" Nya said. She seemed to be the most impatient out of the group but I suppose that's because of the threat that stood in front of us when we exited the city.

"Yes it's here, it's just got to be. Keep looking." Dano said. He was looking less certain by the minute though, he kept pacing back and forth like the location was right in front of him but he just couldn't see it.

That's when it hit me. I knew where the box was. I got a huge smile on my face and jumped for joy. Korra noticed and looked at me weird, "What's crawling up your pants Keyx?" she asked.

"Nothing expect I think I just found out where the box is!" I exclaimed.

"Where?" Dano said, flipping around and staring at me.

"The one place in this room that is worth hiding something in. Under the throne of course!" I said, moving over to the throne so I could inspect it. If it indeed was there it was hidden pretty well. Although I did notice a slight bum in the snow that made up the throne. "There it is, right there!" I yelled.

That scared everyone but I didn't care. I jumped up and walked back a little and pushed out, throwing a fireball at the throne. It melted away and surprisingly so did the rest of the room. It all started to flash and then melted away into a ruined room like the rest of the building. Everyone gasped but my eyes were on a small oak box with a hand painted crest on it, an eagle crest.

"This is it, this is really it. All the stories and speculation and here I am, standing in front of the real treasure box that Avatar Korra left for the future Avatar." Dano said. He was slowing inching towards it but I reached out and grabbed the box.

I don't know why but I felt a connection to the box. It was like I had seen it already but I couldn't tell from where. The box had a push pin to open it so I pushed it in and the lid flew open and I gasped as loud as the rest of them.

"What is it Keyx?" Korra asked, scooting in to see what was in the box.

I pulled out the necklace and I recognized it. "This necklace was on Asami on the day she died. I saw it in a dream I had, she was wearing this necklace when that no faced man attacked Republic City!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, no face man? Asami? What are you talking about Keyx?" Dano asked. So I told them the whole story, from when I first dreamt of Avatar Aang right down to the man's laughter ringing in my ears just before arriving at the North Pole.

"And you're one hundred percent sure this is the same necklace?" Marcy asked.

"Yes, those dreams are imprinted in my mind. I remember it clearly and this is the same necklace. That would explain why it was so important to Avatar Korra. The guilt must have been gnawing at her for the rest of her life, which would explain it. Now we have to get somewhere safe so I can contact Avatar Korra."

"Right, you put that on and follow me. The rest of you stand outside the door to the sanctuary just in case anyone comes." Dano said and he started to walk out of the ruined palace.

I followed closely, running the necklace over my neck and latching it. It glowed with warmth and I knew it was a part of my history, a part of who I was. We walked up to a small door built into the wall just behind the palace. "This is the place, come on I'll watch you inside Keyx." Dano said as he opened the door and crawled inside with me right behind him.

I shut the door and looked out into an oasis. There was lush grass and the air was calm, there were long trees and other plant life, and in the middle of it all was a small clear pond of unfrozen water. The sun shone brightly on the water, it was mid-day and boy was it beautiful here in the moon spirits lair.

"Just go sit over in the sun near the pond. Pray to the spirits and they will show you the way, it is the summer solstice you know."

I nodded and made my way to a nice patch in the grass where the sun was the brightest. I sat down and closed my eyes. _Oh spirits, here my plea. I wish to speak to Avatar Korra, I have a necklace of hers and was told that I could contact her with it. Help me please, if you will. _The sun turned hotter on my neck. I could feel it going down to the necklace. My eyesight went bright and I heard a muffled gasp coming from Dano's direction then nothing.

The brightness went away and I opened my eyes. I was looking out over a cliff on a warm day. The grass was growing wonderfully and I could hear birds chirping and bugs buzzing all around me. I stood up and it seemed that I was alone for the moment overlooking the sea and it was nice to get some peace for a moment.

Then there were footsteps behind me and I turned and there she was. She was beautiful, long dark hair, a blue robe draped around her body with a light blue shirt and scruffy dark blue pants on under the robe. Her eyes were bright blue and her skin was a darker color but she wore a kind smile.

"Avatar Korra." I said and bowed to her.

She laughed and said "You need not bow to me, we are equals the two of us. Listen, I know you might think poorly of me for past decisions…"

I stopped her short and shook my head. "No Avatar Korra, I understand completely now. At first I really didn't know what to think of it when Granny Beifong told us your story, but now I know what hardships there are in being the Avatar. It's never easy to think of what's good for the world rather than what's good for yourself."

She smile and looked fondly at me. "I was hoping you would see it that way. I suppose you want some answers don't you?"

I nodded, "I want to know why I'm having dreams about yours and Aang's memories and I want to know why I was called here and what I'm doing."

Avatar Korra chuckled. "Well as for what you are doing, that is for you to discover. The dreams are merely memories, played when you least want them but also when you need them the most. You first had a taste of Aang's memories when you were closing in on Republic City and as for mine it was when you were getting closer to my necklace. In the case of your meeting with Avatar Roku that was simply because you believed yourself to be an inadequate Avatar, I had a meeting with Avatar Aang when I was feeling the same way and he restored me to the path I needed to be on."

She was right, all of it made since now. I was closing in on the main life force of Aang when I had a dream about him and same for Avatar Korra. That left me with two questions. "You still didn't explain why I am here and I have yet another question."

"Of course Keyx, get it all off your chest while you can. I will tell you as much as I feel that you need to know."

"Well just that what made you do the things you did in your lifetime? Why did you deny Asami help? I don't understand, no matter what happened, if it had been me I would have helped her that day."

She looked pained at that. "I have been watching you Keyx. When you picked up the necklace you were dead on, it was Asami's necklace and the reason I held it in so much esteem was because I regretted my choices on that day. Nothing would bring Asami back and nothing would take away the fact that I had the chance to help her. Sadly in my mind at the time, it was the right choice to stay out of it. You will learn one day of what was to come, the truth is always available to those who seek it Keyx, you would do well to remember that." She started to pace back and forth in front of me, "Now we move on to why you are here. The spirits have foretold of your story for many centuries Keyx. From the day of your birth to the ever mysterious future. They know you will be great but it is of course your choosing at to what greatness becomes of you. I simply wish to see you guided down the correct path, the path that leads to the balance we all strive for."

She stopped in place and all of the sudden the land changed. The sky became red the grass shriveled away underneath us. The water turned the same blood red as the sky and no longer were the birds chirping or the bugs buzzing. It was a harsh land, a dead land.

"This is what the spirits saw before us. The gates opening and killing the world and all who lived in it. They came to me, the Avatar at the time of this vision, and they told me about it. They told me their plans to prevent it or at least push it back for a few centuries of peace. I could not refuse their offering because it was death either way. So I did what I was told, you know that part already. I let them kill me in the Avatar State, it wasn't forced. I purposely activated it, knowing the future would be better if the Elves were to rule for a while. I despised them, they were ruthless killers. No regards for my people, the humans of the world benders and non-benders alike. So with my death I was able to establish a healthy period of peace."

The scene shifted yet again. This time it was lush with plant life again but still no sounds were heard from the forest. People had appeared, I recognized Avatar Korra, bound and beaten. An Elf with a mighty look on his face stood as executioner and with a mighty swipe downwards I witnessed Korra's death, the flash of light that meant she died in the Avatar State. The sea began to curl, mourning in the loss of the Avatar, the suns light dulled and all around you could hear the pain in all the living things of the Earth.

It all died down and the scene was shifting again. It was paradise once more, the birds began to chirp again and the sun looked bright as before. "That day the spirits began their wait. The wait for the prophesized baby to be born. Then along came you." Avatar Korra smiled at me. "You may be unaware of this but you were the last born human in the Royal City. You were the Avatar. The spirits had went to your mother and talked with her about your fate, advising her to keep you as far away from the Elven king as possible. They told her of their future and yours. They wanted your mother to send you to Kyoshi Island right off the bat, that way you could be trained from the moment you could walk. Your mother declined life, she accepted her death from the beginning and only wanted time with her only son."

I had begun to cry. It was so hard to finally understand my parent's decisions and live with the fact that they gave their lives so I could have time to know my parents. Avatar Korra stayed quiet while I stood there crying. I didn't mind, I only wanted to be back with my parents again. It wasn't fair, six years wasn't enough, I wanted more, more time to have known them, to show them what I had become. All that was taken away because I had been chosen to be the bearer of the Avatar's spirit.

"I know it is hard to bare but you must understand it was their choice. There was and is nothing we could have done. You have done well to prove yourself, you are a wonderful Earthbender and you worked your way up to the North Pole, overcoming so much to get to where you are now. I am afraid though that the tough times are not over. As we speak an invasion is commencing on the small band of Waterbenders who still hold true to the old ways."

The scene shifted once more. This time we were standing on a cliff overlooking the small village at the North Pole. It seemed to be in real time because there was smoke coming up all around as the Elves invaded. They were attacking and burning the people who lived there and the Elf that led the assault was none other than Daichi himself.

I gasped as I looked down to him. He was much older than I remembered, he now had grey hair in his head and beard but he was still fierce looking. He face looked weathered as well but he wore a sneer that made me sick.

"Listen to me Keyx, once you fend off Daichi and his men you must make your way to the Fire Nation. There you will have to make it to the old Temple of the Fire Sages. A portal is open there, a portal that will lead the Goblins home. After the Great War that portal has been searched for by the greatest of Goblins to no avail. You will find that the homeland Goblins will be more co-operative than the Elves. Talk with the king, open the doors to the sanctuary in the Fire Sages Temple and return the Goblins to their home. You will also find that the benders are not all down and out as the Elves think they are. Now I hope all your questions have had satisfactory answers so that you may return to your body." She gripped my shoulders tightly. "Keyx I want you to remember that you are never alone. Help is there whenever you need it most, your meeting with Avatar Roku should have shown you that. Keep your head up high and stay strong. You will have to endure much at the hands of Daichi before sending him back to where he belongs but just remember that you are not alone. I can't stress that enough."

I nodded to show her that I took it all in. She was as wise as I had hoped she would be but yet she was still kind and beautiful. "Thank you Avatar Korra. I appreciate the help and I will make sure you didn't die in vain. I am ready to go back now."

"One last thing Keyx, keep that necklace safe. I pass it onto you because I hope it will bring you as much courage as it brought me back in my day." And with that she pushed on my chest. All went dark and I felt like I was falling. Then I landed on my ass and opened my eyes slowly.

Dano was looking at me from across the pond. I stood up and my legs wore a bit stiff so I gave them a good stretch before walking over to him. "So, uh, how was it?" he asked me as soon as I got over to him.

"Well we have to go back to the village, Daichi himself is leading the attack. It's more important that we deal with them before I tell you about my conversation with Avatar Korra."

Dano gave me a dire look. "You're kidding? Daichi himself came up here?"

"Not kidding one bit, I saw him with my own eyes while Avatar Korra filled me in on some things. Look let's talk later shall we? We kind of have a village to save."

He nodded his head and we rushed out of the oasis and back into the city. The gang was waiting for us outside the door and we filled them in briefly on what was happening. They were all speechless and rightfully so. Chi stepped forward finally and said "Well what are we waiting for? If Daichi himself is there then this is our chance to show him we aren't weaklings."

"That's a little easier said than done Chi but yeah we should get moving. Look I want to handle Daichi when we get there, this is my destiny and I need to take charge of it. I can't fully combatant him yet but I think I might just be able to stop him for now." I said. I knew I could hold my own but it was getting there that would be the issue.

We raced out of the city as fast as we could. We slid down the hole in the wall and passed around the corner and looked over to the village. It looked just like it had when Avatar Korra showed me it. There was smoke billowing up from the center of the village and screams coming from all around it.

We raced as fast as we could to an entrance Dano had made in the side of the village. It was hidden and he had made it in case we needed a stealthy entrance into the village which it turned out that we did. We made our way inside the village and came out behind some ice huts with a perfect view of what was happening in the center of the village.

"Where is the Avatar? This is the last time I will ask you old lady!" Daichi was saying to the village elder.

"You can hardly claim I am old when you yourself are nearing my age. You're nothing but a big bully Daichi and soon you will find out that you can't pick on the weak without succumbing to karma." She said. She was standing her ground, not letting Daichi push her around. She sure was strong for an old woman.

Daichi made to pull his sword from his scabbard but I wasn't going to let anyone else die. I pushed up and swung my fists forward, sending a giant rock towards him. He noticed it at the last moment and swung his sword at the boulder instead of at Koichi and he blasted it apart.

"Who dares Earthbend at me?" he yelled.

I stepped forward to a multitude of gasps and a crazed look from Daichi. "I dare to Earthbend at you. Remember me Daichi? I would hope so. You had my parents killed and I think it high time you finally paid for it." I said. I bended a few boulders up to shoulder level with me and held them there, looking Daichi dead in the eyes.

"So the boy finally shows himself after fifty long years. You made quite the mess of that ship that had captured you." He laughed. "Of course without you to worry about it gave me the time needed to take over the entire continent of Tarok and create my stable standing as High Elven Overlord. For that I must thank you Keyx. Alas right now it seems you have walked into your death Avatar. Just as your poor mother did on that cold November evening so very long ago now." He laughed wholeheartedly at that and it enraged me.

I felt footsteps behind me and all of my friends stood there, angrily looking at the Elves. "Daichi, you forget one thing. Keyx isn't a little boy anymore and he is no longer alone. We stand behind him, all of the benders who live in secret around the world stand behind him. You won't be able to keep your grip on this planet once we show you whose boss and kick you out of the North Pole. No longer will the Elves suppress the benders, if we want to bend then we will have no troubles bending." Dano said. He was standing tall, glaring at Daichi.

"Ha, you puny benders think you can defeat me and my army? Then so be it, sign your death warrants and let's get this over with."

Chaos ensued once Daichi finished his sentence. I went to hurl the rocks at him but Koichi was one step ahead of me. She threw water up and then down on top of Daichi, freezing him solid then turned to the army who had all pulled out weapons. "Stand tall benders and show them what you're made of!" Koichi yelled.

All around the village walls people started to sprout from the snow. Benders from all around the North Pole were here waiting to ambush the Elves! They all started to bend, a multitude of different elements. Some were Earthbenders who threw rocks all around the mass of Elves. Some were Waterbenders who were freezing Elves left and right and then throwing their frozen icy bodies out of the village. The Firebenders shot lightning and fireballs to and fro in every direction.

It was mass chaos and the Elves didn't even see it coming. My friends ran in to help and started attacking any Elf they could see. It seemed everyone was rallied behind me. I didn't have to lift a finger and already the Elves were retreating. Many were afraid of what the benders could do. Some Elves fought and tried to send magic spells into the horde of benders but to no avail. They all got pummeled easily and by the time a fireball landed on Daichi's icicle and unfroze him there were barely any Elves left in the village.

Daichi caught his breath and looked around as the fighting came to an end. I was there to catch his eye and I wore a smug grin on my face as he looked to me with fear. "See Daichi, you can't beat us when we are all rallied behind one cause. The Avatar is back and this time I'm a kid, not an old lady. The Elves won't be able to kill me as easily as they did Avatar Korra. I know the truth now, she gave herself up. She was old and knew what would happen if she chose to stay alive instead of dying. Just like Granny Beifong, she was strong willed and brave. You are none of that. You're just a coward who picks on the weak. Well I'm here now to protect the weak so that means you have to leave this village alone now!" and with my last word I pushed up and sent a column of earth up under Daichi at an angle that launched him up and out of the village all together. We heard a splash that signaled the fact that he landed in the waters beyond us.

Cheering erupted all around as the benders came in for celebration. The massive walls that were around the village had been torn apart because it seemed that the benders were hiding in it the whole time and we didn't even know it. How they lived inside the snow like that even I don't know but I was glad a plan had been formed beforehand.

The sun set on yet another day, the longest day of the year and I was watching it fall under the horizon when Koichi came up to me. "That was some way to stand up to Daichi wasn't it?" she said as she sat down next to me.

"Well I saw him go for his weapon and I wasn't about to let anyone else die. I've already lost so much to that man, I couldn't live with myself if I lost anything else."

She looked at me and smiled. I keep forgetting how wise the elderly are and when she smiled at me I remembered, that's exactly what Granny Beifong would do. "Let me tell you, being young is hard. Being old is even harder. But it gives me great joy to see a group of young proud benders stand up to the Elves like you and your friends did today. I know you will have a long and hard journey ahead of you Keyx and I really enjoy that you took the time to come to a small old village of prunes. Many of us were afraid of our bending but you gave us hope again."

I met her eyes and we both smiled. She hugged me and then I said "Well I enjoyed coming here. If it wasn't for you people I wouldn't have realized how important it is to stand up for what you believe in. I know I will have a long road ahead of me but that's just what I want. I've always loved a good adventure." And with that she got up and went back to the celebrations going on in the village.

One week later I found myself packing my bags. Dano and the Water Cult had gotten ahold of two boats, one for them and one for me and my friends. I heard footsteps outside the ice hut and went to investigate. I took my stuff and placed it outside the entrance and saw that Dano was talking with Koichi near my hut. I went over to talk to them as well and Dano was saying, "Yeah, we are going to pull together as big an army as we can of benders or just anyone who wants to get back at the Elves for what they have done. It will be hard but I'll try to come and visit sometime."

"Yeah I wish we could come with you Dano, it's been a blast hanging out with you guys." I piped in.

"Yeah it has but you guys have to go do Avatar things. Come find me again when you need Waterbending training, we can hang out more then."

"Sounds like a plan. So are you guys ready to set off?"

"Yeah they are just waiting on me. I guess we have to say goodbye for now don't we?"

I nodded. It was hard to do but we had to split up from the Water Cult members. They were still in mourning over all the members they lost on this trip and plus the smaller size meant that we could get to Fire Nation waters as fast as possible without raising the alarm passing by the continent of Tarok.

I extended my hand and Dano took it. "Our paths will cross again Avatar and when they do I hope you are skilled in Firebending and Airbending as well. As I said, when you need a teacher just come find me." He turned around and left.

I watched him go and then Korra yelled my name from the entrance of the village. Dano boarded his ship and they started off just as I grabbed up my suitcase. "Koichi, ma'am. Thank you for all your help and I hope your people have peace now. If the Elves come back I honestly believe you guys can push them away." I smiled and she did the same.

"We are going to fix up the old Northern Water Tribe city. Come visit sometime Avatar. We would be happy to see you growing and maturing."

"I can't wait to see that city back to its beautiful self." I bowed to her and made my way out of the village to cheers and hooray's of the people who saw me walking. I boarded the ship and smiled at all the friends I had made on this journey.

"So ready to go Keyx?" Nya asked me.

"Let's get going shall we?" I responded.

The boat started to sail away before we knew it, it was lunch time. The ice islands were far behind us and Nya had set up a lunch of sandwiches for us all. I sat down and took a bit of the sandwich and gave it to Chi. "Just us again then is it?" I asked, smiling and taking a bite of sandwich.

"Yup, no more Water Cult and we are off into Goblin territory." Korra said with a mouthful of sandwich.

We all laughed and sat there thinking back to the good times we had. "You know who I'll miss the most, Cyra. She really grew on me after Midport." I said.

"Oh, Keyx has a crush then does he?" Nya teased.

"I do not….." my sentence got cut off by a loud squeal just under the deck. We all stood up and ran to the staircase just as a girl's body ran up then and collided with mine.

"Wah!" I yelled as I flew to the ground and landed hard on my ass. When I opened my eyes I was looking at none other than Cyra herself.

She bounced up and down on my stomach making me almost throw up and when I finally got her off of me I said "Cyra, what the heck are you doing on our boat?"

"I stowed away. You didn't think I was going to just leave you, did you Keyx?" she said.

Korra gave me a weird look then laughed. "Just as long as Dano and Marcy know where you are I don't think anyone here really has a problem with you coming along for the journey Cyra."

"Oh don't you worry, I left a note for them. I presume they are okay with it." Cyra smiled and bounced some more.

_It's going to be a long trip with her coming along full time now, _I thought to myself. _Of course she was the most fun out of the Water Cult gang. _I looked out over the crisp northern waters and dazed off, thinking of what adventures were still to come and all the adventures we had already been through.


End file.
